In The End
by figment86
Summary: Post Freed. Pre Phoebe. They say things will be fine in the end, if it isn't, then it isn't the end. Someone from Anastasias past has other ideas for her perfect life. Summaries aren't my strong point. Will update it when I have a better summary. Had to reupload.
1. Chapter 1

ANA P.O.V.

"Little cabin in the woods, little man by the window stood. Saw a rabbit hopping by, knocking at my door. HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME SAID! Before the hunter shoots me dead. Come little rabbit come inside safely to abide!" I sing as my three year old son, Teddy, does the motions with me to the song.

"Okay baby, I think it is late enough and that you need to get all tucked in to your sleeping bag."

"I'm not baby." He responds, his gray eyes glaring back at me as he folds his arms across his little chest. I can't help but laugh, he looks so much like his father, and even the personalities are cloned.

"You might not be a baby, but you will always be my baby." I brush the copper locks from his forehead as I lay him down. "Goodnight munchkin. Mommy loves you."

He mumbles something as a yawn takes over his little body and with that he is asleep. I crawl out of the tent we set up in the meadow outside the big house and stretch, I am glad I talked my son into this. Camping isn't normally my thing, but Christian and Teddy always had their monthly camping trip, he has been crushed since his daddy went on his business trip a few days ago. So I did what I had to do, I just needed to see that happiness, that light in his eyes. He could have asked for a circus and I would have agreed just to make him happy.

I sit down pulling my legs up to my chest, the cool breeze sweeping off the bay bringing along the slight scent of salt. It would soon be too cold to do our little camping excursions as it gets later into fall. I can see the twinkling of each star in the Heavens; I can't help but feel so tiny right now. Sitting in this vast meadow staring up at infinite number of stars, galaxies, and who knows what else. My attention is pulled back to the here and now as I feel the vibration of my cell phone in Christian's sweater I am snuggled in, girls got to do what a girls got to do when her man is away. A full megawatt smile breaks out across my face as I see the picture of Christian staring back at me letting me know it is him calling.

"Well hello Mr. Grey." I try and mask the elation I am feeling and keep my voice neutral for just even a moment.

"Mrs. Grey, I didn't think I would reach you. You are breaking rule number one on the camping trip code, no electronics." I can hear the amusement in his voice, it is playful fifty tonight! My personal favorite. Well all of his fifties are my favorite.

"What are you going to do about it, _Sir_?" I let the last word purr as it escapes my lips, I get the response I want form him. I can hear his sharp intake of air and the shifting in his seat. Point Ana.

"I can't wait to get home to you." His voice has dropped a few octaves, it is full of lust, but also something else, something I have grown to know the moment I hear it. Love.

"Don't be too much longer. Your Mrs. And spawn miss you."

"I will be home in a few days, if not sooner baby."

We talk about our day and how Teddy is and how the world of mergers and acquisitions is treating Christian, when finally a yawn I had been fighting and losing makes its presence known. Damn it.

"You should get some rest Mrs. Grey; I will call you when you should be getting up." He tells me, I know he is right, but I don't want to end our conversation, it is too short, but I am about to fall asleep as it is.

"Okay okay, I guess I should, your spawn has been running me all over this field and shore all day. I love you Mr. Grey."

"And I love you Mrs. Grey."

There is a deafening silence over the phone line; I know he is still hanging on, neither of us wanting to break our connection first. I could sit here all night and just listen to wisp of his breathing I catch every so often.

"Sleep now Ana." The commanding in his voice makes my insides start to quiver and another smile forms on my lips.

"Yes Sir." And with that I hang up, the connection lost, how is it possible to miss someone so very much like I do Christian? At this very moment, I realize how truly small I feel sitting out in the meadow. Two more days and he will be here once more to wrap his arms around me and make me feel complete. The smallness will have gone away as I will be filled once more with my love. Both figurealitly and literally. The thought makes my heart flutter with excitement. Two more long days.

An idea passes through my mind, I know Christian will be getting ready for yet another riveting day of take overs and getting ready for a meeting if he wasn't already in it. I stand and skip down to the dock where 'The Grace' floats in all her glory. I quickly scamper up and make my way towards the back; I pull my sweater over my head taking my shirt with it, before pulling off my shorts and tossing them to the side. I try my hardest to sit as seductively as I can on the edge of the boat, the moonlight lighting up the water and my pale skin. I take my phone out and snap a quick photo. My nipples are elongated due to the cool wind, I better get dressed before I get sick, and I pull my clothes back on as I start my way back to the little tent and a sleeping son. I type out a quick message with the picture 'Enjoying the view' and hit send while mentally hugging myself. I can almost hear his groan from half a world away and I couldn't be more excited.

I reach the tent just as another cool gust of wind blows ashore and the thought of snuggling into my sleeping bag seems like the best idea in the world at this moment. I open the flap and see a lump of blankets and a sleeping bag, he always tends to ball himself up, little copper curls is all I can see sticking out of the top. I try hard to stifle a laugh, if he wakes now he will be up all night. I collapse into my own sleeping bag, I have never felt so tired it seems and soon enough I feel the all too familiar pull of dreamland pulling at me, with that I am gone.

_Christian and I are sitting on the deck on the back of the house watching our Teddy bear chase after fireflies in the dusks fading light. His giggles and his eyes full of wonder make my heart swell. "DADDY COMES HELP ME GET THEMS FLYFLIES!" Teddy begs as he pulls on Christians arm. Christian removes his free arm from around me and kisses my temple before taking off with our boy. I sit back and watch the two men I love more than life itself runs around trying to catch bugs. If they think they are going to bring those things into the house they have another thing coming. I watch as Christian nabs one in a jar and shows Teddy. His little hands grasp it tightly and they both coming bolting up to show me their treasure. "MAMA! Look what daddy got me. Flyfly! I'm gonna show Auntie Gail" And with that he was gone. _

_I turn my attention back to Christian, the man I fell in love with, the perfect husband, the most amazing father and my fifty shades. He slowly approaches me, his hands resting on either side of the chair keeping me from standing up. His eyes darken as his face creeps closer and closer to mine. I hear the sound of a zipper opening, he moves closer still, I can feel his warm breath on my neck, and my heart begins to race. I feel a slight pressure on my face, my mind starts to clear its fog…..I'm sleeping, Ana wake up._

My eyes fly open, there is a hand clasped over my mouth, in the darkness I see the outline of someone in the tent with me, the intruders face is right next to my ear, it was his breath I was feeling in my dream. "Shhh" is whispered into my ear. My fear is building, Teddy, he is sleeping right next to me.

Fuck.

A/N: First time writing a fan fiction, so reviews and comments are welcomed. I have a few ideas where to take this, so let me know if anyone at all is interested in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Christians POV

It was that time of the month, my father son camping trip with Teddy. I look forward to that weekend every month, yet I wasn't with him. The look of disappointment and the unshed tears I saw in my sons eyes give me such a crushing pain where I would assume my heart would be. No, where my heart is. My wife, my son, and my love for them have given me faith that there is a heart in there that only they can show me. I am about to say fuck this and head home, the few minutes in the morning and evening to talk to my family aren't nearly enough and no business, no amount of money could ever replace them. So why was I still here?

Every so often I would hear the ping on my computer or blackberry letting me know that a new email had arrived. I would open it to see the smiling faces that bring my darkened soul into the light. This latest email was a picture of Ana and our boy sitting by the small fire on our patio. I hope Sawyer was nearby, last thing I needed was a call saying Ana or Teddy burned themselves. But there my loves were, roasting marshmallows. I can't help but stare at Ana, the light from the fire making her skin glow, her eyes reflect. I can feel my body start to awaken in response to seeing her there. Fuck I needed to get home to her and soon.

I notice that the time is nearing Teddy bedtime, and though I might not be there I still needed to wish him pleasant dreams and that I loved him. I dial the number, the connection seems to take forever and I grow impatient. I hear the click letting me know it has finally connected.

"Well hello Mr. Grey." I feel myself twitch at hearing her voice; the sound of the purr lets me know that Teddy has already fallen asleep. While the cat is away the mice will play.

The playful banter goes back and forth; my face literally hurts from smiling so long and so hard. I believe I even laughed so loud at one point it startled Taylor and made him stand at attention thinking something was wrong.

I hear her sweet little yawn and I know I must say our goodbye; it pains me to be away from her and my son. But won't be too much longer until I have them both in my arms again. I slip my phone back into the breast pocket of my suit and grab my bag as I follow Taylor to the awaiting car. I lean back into the seat and just remind myself that those two pieces of the puzzle at home make everything worth it. Just forty five more minutes I tell myself, that is it and this will all be over. Forty five God damn minutes.

Staring out the window as we drove in silence, the lights so bright they can make the darkest night seem like it is mid afternoon. I allow myself to close my eyes and drift away even for just a few minutes, in my mind I could be with my family. _PING_. Who the fuck is emailing me now, Ana should be asleep if she did as she was told. I laugh to myself, when does she ever do as she is told?

Of course it is from my lovely wife. I feel my palm starting to twitch and the corner of my mouth pulls into a tight smile as I open the email.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Enjoying the view?

From: Anastasia Grey

_Download attachment_

I click the attachment icon and wait for the photo to load thinking it was just a photo of the two of them snuggled up. Fuck me. The picture pulls up and I spring to life in more ways than one. Ana was sitting on the edge of "The Grace" the moon not hiding anything on her. I study the picture; I can see the goose bumps on her perfect breasts, her nipples erect and pleading for my touch. I have to close the picture and regain my composure before I can't contain myself. I know what she is trying to do and it won't work, she is trying to get me riled up before heading into my meeting. I can't wait to show her what her picture has done to me. I think I will make it the background on my phone. I am sure I will get a rise out of her.

The car pulls to a stop and that must have been the longest ride of my life, I jump out before Taylor even has a chance to turn off the ignition, I have no time to waste, there is a deal that needs closing. A very important deal if I do say so myself. Each step taking me closer to my destination, I take a few calming breaths, last thing I need is for it to be evident how worked up I am. I stop just outside; my heart beating so hard I think it might come bursting out of my chest.

I make my way inside, trying my hardest not to stumble but in the dark it is not easy. I stare for just a few minutes before I wake her. There slept my world, both of them. I finished my business much earlier than expected, I couldn't miss my monthly camping trip with my mini me. I can't help but be drawn to Ana, she looks so peaceful, so happy, bet she is feeling smug about that picture she sent me. Ah yes, time to let her know how much I do enjoy the view. I need to get her out of the tent, I don't need Teddy seeing Flynn for waking up to his dad fucking his mom, but I think a good old fashion wake up call is in order.

I unzip her sleeping bag, she is nestled in one of my sweaters. The sight of her wearing it makes me grow harder I am about to burst at the seems, I am going to have to make this quick. I haven't touched her in a week. I let my hand skim her toned stomach, she shifts slightly and I know she is beginning to stir. I plant soft kisses on her neck, even in the darkness I can see her eyes fly open, scared shitless to put it bluntly. I react quickly clamping my hand over her mouth, I don't need her screaming and waking Teddy.

"Shh" I whisper. "It is only me baby." I feel her relax and feel her grin before she licks the palm of my hand that is still clasped over her mouth. I know she is trying to be playful but it has a direct line to my penis and I try and fail to cover the groan.

"What are you doing home?" She is clearly puzzled and I sit up pulling her with me.

"Finished early." I don't want to be blunt but I need to be buried inside her and now. I drag her out of the tent and towards the boat. "I believe I have a view to enjoy Mrs. Grey"

A/N: I am sorry been slow getting this second chapter up. I had two versions written, this one and another. I was debating which way to go, dark quickly or a little cute before shit hits the fan so to speak. Hopefully I made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, been very ill and being on the computer was the last thing on my mind. Will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Lemon warning! Sorry if it is long winded. But I always enjoy a good sex scene. Hopefully you will too.**

My fifty is all I can think as I am pulled down to the boat. He is home. One week, 7 days, 168 hours, however you put it; it is far too long to be away from him. I only feel like half of me is here when he is gone. I can see The Grace floating at the dock; I can't help but grin when I think of the picture I sent him just a few hours ago, was it even that long? He looks over his shoulder to me, I can see the lust in his eyes and it sends my body shaking. I need him now. We hit the dock and he spins on his heels to face me. The lust still evident behind his gray eyes, but mostly replaced by another, love. He cups my face in his hands and lightly kisses me leaving me longing for more. He scoops me into his arms as he carries me aboard towards the deck of the ship where I sent him the picture from. Oh boy.

Setting me on his feet he shrugs out of his suit jacket he bends down spreading it out like a small make shift blanket. He remains in his crouching position and gazes up at me through his long lashes. His eyes never leaving mine his hand rests on my ankle, slowly he begins to rise, his hand creeping up my leg at a painstakingly slow pace. He stands before me his hand resting at the bottom of my shorts, his long fingers toying with the fabric making their way towards their goal. My breathing hitches as I feel him move the fabric to the side and he cups my sex, I hold onto his forearms for support as his fingers spread my folds.

"Always so ready" His voice silent and husky full of desire and lust.

I can't respond so I just nod my head slightly. He catches me off guard as one of his fingers plunges into me. A soft moan escapes my lips as I fight to keep my balance. Then, another finger, back and forth, back and forth, I can feel the all too familiar pull in my stomach as he massages me.

"Look at me." He commands, I instantly respond lifting my head from his shoulder. He could ask for anything at this moment and I would happily do it without question. I would have to remember to not mention that to him, who knows what idea he would come up with. On second thought…

And with that his fingers leave me, I am left feeling empty and a little annoyed. His Cheshire cat smile evokes the same from me; I can't help it when I see that smile on his face.

"All in good time Mrs. Grey." He holds those two fingers up to my lips before wiping them across them; I can feel my moisture being put on myself. Before I have the chance to lick it off or suck on his fingers his lips crash down on mine in an almost bruising manner. I respond, wrapping my arms tightly around him crushing my body into his. Our tongues intertwined as if this was the last kiss either of us would ever have and we needed to make the most of it. I can feel his erection pressing into my stomach, we break away to catch our breath. He stares down at me, searching my eyes before placing another soft kiss on my lips.

He grabs the bottom of my sweatshirt casting it aside before doing the same with my shirt. I bite my bottom lip as he notices that a bra was not on the dress list tonight.

"Seems I came home at just the perfect time Mrs. Grey." His thumbs rub over my already hardened nipples, pinching them and tugging on them. His mouth latches on to the first one, his teeth graze over it giving just the right amount of pain mixed with an overwhelming amount of pleasure. He takes his time giving it special attention, my hands tangle in his hair tugging on it I get a groan out of him before he moves to the other nipple giving it the same red carpet service as the last. He pulls my shorts and panties down at the same time, without fail he picks up my panties holding them to his nose and inhaling deeply, his eyes flutter as if he is intoxicated by the scent. Why do I find this so damn hot? He shoves them into his pocket, _well there goes another pair, _my inner goddess said promptly. He stands back admiring me, his tongue flicks across his lower lip as he does. I no longer feel shame in standing bare naked in front of this man, even on the boat where anyone of our security team could see me if they were walking along the shore.

"Mr. Grey I think you have one too many pieces of clothing on."

"Yes it would appear so, help me with that?" He asks as I move towards him, untucking his shirt from his pants undoing each button at leisure. I make sure to take off his cufflinks and hand them to him so I would not be responsible for if he lost my wedding present to him. He holds them in his fist kissing the, he pulls out my panties wrapping the cufflinks in them and placing it back in his pockets. Christian Grey, the romantic. I let the shirt slide off his shoulders and tug his undershirt over his head. I make sure to kiss each one of his scars. I hear the rumble in his chest as I do so. I look up at him, his eyes are closed and his lips slightly parted. I kiss his jaw, the stubble brushing against my lips and cheek.

I undo his belt, the top button on his slacks and finally the zipper. I pull them down at once; they are pooled together at his feet. I see him shift side to side; I look up questioning and realize he was slipping out of his shoes. I make quick work of his socks and finally I am kneeling before him, his boxer briefs look like they are about to explode from his erection pressing against it. I pull them down letting them rest at his feet with the rest; before he has a chance to try and step out of them I take him in my mouth. "Fuck...Ana" He moans as I let every inch of his length fill my mouth. I slide my tongue over his tip licking up the bead of moisture that was there and moaning in approval at its taste. I move faster over his shaft, his hips begin to rock back and forth and I know he is close, I want to taste him all of him in my mouth but he stops and withdrawals. "No" He mutters trying to compose himself. "Not yet."

He lays me down on his jacket and positions himself above me, in one quick movement he is in me. He is still for only a moment before he begins a slow rhythm; I meet him thrust for thrust, our eyes never breaking contact. He leans down to kiss me as his pace picks up, my bottom lip is trapped in his teeth. I dig my nails into his arms hard enough where I know they are going to leave a mark but it is that or scream out. The pressure _there _is building and I know it won't be long before I am free falling from my climax.

As if on cue, "Come for me baby" And with that I am lost. My body explodes around him, I feel him still as he finds his release, and I take everything he has to offer. He lowers himself onto me, his head resting on my chest we lay like this for a few minutes basking in the glow of our love making. I kiss the top of his head and he lifts his head and gives me a lazy smile, "Oh how I have missed you Ana." He withdrawals from me and I feel suddenly very empty. We dress and he slips his jacket over my shoulder and kisses my forehead.

"I hate being away from you, but love the welcome home party." He says and I can't help but roll my eyes. And with that I see the lust return to his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Reviews welcome and encouraged. I want a little more fun before it gets serious. I love playful Ana and Christian.**

Christian steps towards me, the lust still consuming his eyes I instinctively take a step back and watch as he arches one of his eyebrows. I am pressed against the railing and grab hold to brace myself. He closes the gap and grins down at me, he picks up something out of my view, and I don't dare take my eyes off his. He brings the object into view that he had just reached for and I see it is rope. I take a deep breath and wait for his next movement. He leans down his warm breath on my skin, his right hand lightly tracing up and down my side. He bites my earlobe, needing it between his teeth; my heart starts its rapid beating as I begin to get worked up all over again.

"I should tie you to this railing and spank you then fuck you Anastasia" He whispers into my ear.

"If that is what Sir would like." I get the response I was hoping for a low growl, but then I hear the rope drop and taken by surprise as he pulls me to him.

His right hand slips into my short, his fingers find my folds and he starts his relentless massaging of my clit again. I tighten my grip on the railing for dear life; I can feel the pull in my stomach begging for its sweet release. He can tell I am close, I am about to lose it when he takes his hand back and places his fingers in his mouth and walks away.

"Come Mrs. Grey, we should get back to Teddy."

I stand there shell shocked, that was a cruel little game my husband decided to play. Not sure if I want to be angry or invoke a plan of revenge. I pull his jacket around me a little tighter as he leads me off the boat. I am snuggled into his side as we walk up the lawn towards the tent, I feel him plant a kiss on the top of my head, no matter how frustrating this man is he truly can be very sweet and loving. He holds the flap of the tent open so we both can get in. I check to see if Teddy is still dead to the world. Sure enough he was, sometimes I envy how deep a child could sleep.

"I can go back to the house and get a sleeping bag for you so you don't freeze." I say as I start to head back out before he stops me.

"Or we can snuggle in yours." I go to make a smart comment but just nod in agreement. Revenge it is.

We get into the sleeping bag and he pulls me tightly to him. My back to his front, I wiggle as if to make myself more comfortable. I feel his breathing hitch, I know that I am getting to him and continue on with my assault. I grind my ass against him and can start to feel the twitch in his pants. He tightens his hold on him trying to stop me, but with that frustration I felt a few minutes ago I had determination on my side. I continue to roll my hips, his breathing is quick pants as if he has run a marathon, and it won't be long now before he can't take it anymore and finds his release. A soft moan in my ear lets me know, and just like that I stop.

"Goodnight Mr. Grey." I say and I close my eyes hugging myself on the inside.

"Well played." He responds and I am lost to the night.

"DADDY!" My eyes fly open just in time to see our son pounce onto Christian and I still snuggled in the sleeping bag. "Daddy you're back! You here!"

"Yes son, you know I wouldn't miss our camping trip? Who else is going to fight off all the bears?" Christian says getting out of our cocoon.

"Daddy, there no bears." Teddy responds his little brow starting to furrow drawing a laugh out of both Christian and I.

"But there is one." Christians tone is serious before he attacks our son with tickles. "A Teddy Bear."

I sit back and watch my two boys play, Teddy is laughing uncontrollably and trying to fight off his father. Christian is so good with him, makes me fall deeper in love with him every day. Finally the laughter stops and Teddy throws up his hands, held like little bear claws and he growls "Grrrrrr." To which his father copies his actions pulling our son into his arms and kissing him. I will not cry…I will not cry… I repeat this mantra over and over in my head.

"Come on you two, time to get some breakfast, even papa bears and teddy bears need food."

"Of course mama bear, and what are you making us?" Christian lays back, his legs crossed at his ankles and his hands behind his head looking smug. Teddy studies him for a minute before lying in the same position. Truly a carbon copy of his father.

"Well I feel like how this whole three bears morning is going porridge would seem like a likely choice. Yours will be cold of course. But sadly I don't believe we have any so eggs, hash browns and toast will have to do."

We sit around our breakfast table after packing up the tent, Teddy going on a thousand miles per hour about anything and everything that comes to mind, he is so excited Christian is home he can barely contain himself. And Bless Christians heart, he tries to keep up with the rambling of our son to the best of his abilities. Between breaths I try and shove pieces of toast or a bite of eggs into Teddy's mouth.

Teddy bounces down from his chair and takes off full speed up to his room; I think he rambled something about planes, trains and whatever else to Christian wanting his dads help. I stand and start clearing the table. Christian grabs my wrists and pulls me down to his lap capturing my lips with his.

"Leave that, Gail can take care of it."

"Or I can since I already started." I send my eyes up to Heaven.

"I believe someone just rolled their eyes at me. My palms are starting to twitch, maybe that ass of ours needs reminding what eye rolling does." His gaze narrows and a small grin cross his lips.

I lean in and kiss him softly, my lips barely touching his, "Don't tease me with a good time." I capture his lips once more before hearing someone clear their throat getting our attention. I pull back and we both wipe our lips as we stand up greeted by Taylor.

"Excuse me baby." Christian kisses me and both he and Taylor head off to his study and I finish cleaning up.

Sawyer and Michaels, the security detail we hired just for Teddy are sitting at the breakfast bar and I tell them to please eat the rest of the food. In seconds the food is gone, well that makes my clean up a little easier.

"Mrs. Grey." Sawyer begins before I shoot him a glare and he corrects himself "Ana, may I ask what the plans are for the day so we can prepare?"

"Well master Theodore wants to go to the park and see the dinosaur museum, after that I am not sure if Christian has made any plans." I shrug leaning back against the counter.

"Of course, I will go get things together if you want to leave here soon." And Sawyer leaves the room leaving Michaels and myself. I give the new guy a small smile and turn back to finish the dishes, it isn't that I don't like him, I am just not used to him. Honestly what child needs his own security? I look up to the window and I can see Michaels staring at me in the reflection, his eyes linger just a moment too long before he gets up and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel strong arms warp themselves around my waist as I continue to wash the dishes, I lean back into my husband's back as he nuzzles my neck. His arms are one of my favorite places to be; even doing housework is more enjoyable when he is near. His scent is intoxicating, I can tell he just showered and inwardly pout that I wasn't able to join him, shower time with Christian is always a fun and dirty way to get clean.

"I have to go into the office for a little while baby." I want to scold him that it is Saturday and he should be at home with his family especially after just getting home last night, but the sadness and the defeat in his voice tell me that he really does need to go take care of whatever it is to pull him away. I wipe my hands dry and turn into his embrace wrapping my own arms around him and leaning up to give him a kiss, reassuring him that I understand and that it is okay, this one time.

Our son comes bounding into the kitchen all dressed like a tiny paleontologist, Gail follows in behind him raising her hands in defeat. "He chose it himself. Rather adamant that he is going to be a dinosaur digger when he gets older, as he put it."

Christian bends down opening his arms wide so Teddy can run into them, he hoists our boy up into a tight hug. "You don't want to take over my job? You rather play in the dirt and look for bones?"

"I can do both daddy. Come with me and mama to see dinosaurs." His eyes alight with hope that Christian will be joining us; I can almost hear Christian's heart breaking as he tells him that he can't.

He places Teddy back on the ground giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning his attention back to me, he holds my chin in place and places the sweetest kiss on my lips leaving me breathless, longing for more. "See you tonight Mrs. Grey, stay with security while you're out, please." And with that, he is gone.

We have barely pulled into the parking spot at the Burke Museum before Teddy is trying his hardest to get out of his car seat. We get out of the car and he is dragging me as he runs full speed up to the entrance, Sawyer and Michaels tag along behind us, I can hear Sawyer quietly chuckling to himself.

Sawyer plants himself at the entrance of the museum as Teddy, Michaels and I make our way around. I used to never agree with parents that put their child on a leash but the way that Teddy is tugging at me and running all over the place I am becoming pro leash more and more, though I know Christian will never go for the idea claiming or son is not a dog. Teddy demands that we go see his favorite dinosaur first before we can look at any of the other ones, even though we will have to pass many display, it is going to be a long day.

"Look mommy!" He exclaims as we finally get to the dilophosaurus, he looks at it with wonder and amazement. "I'm a dillasforests mommy!" He places his hands on either side of his neck and spreading his fingers wide to make the neck span that the dinosaur has. I don't have the heart to tell him that there is no proof that the dinosaur had this neck span, I will let him believe what he wants for now.

"Ah scary." I shudder and he seems pleased with the response grinning to himself.

"Picture mommy, you and me as the dinosaur." He tugs on my purse to fish out my phone. I take it and call over to Michaels asking him to take the picture. I take the phone back and look at it, Teddy and I are in the same pose, I laugh at how dorky I look but truly I don't care, as long as my son is happy I will do anything. We strike the same pose, our hands on our necks fingers spread wide and our mouths open. The only real clue as to what we are doing is the dilophosaurus behind us.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Roar

From: Anastasia Grey

Roar means I love you in dinosaur. That is all.

X

Anastasia Grey & Teddy

I attach the photo to the email and click send. He might not be able to join us but I don't want him to feel left out so I figure I will send him random pictures from the outing. We start on our way to get something to eat in the café when I hear the ping form an incoming email. My heart always skips a beat when I know Christian has replied.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Brush up on dinosaur speak

From: Christian Grey

I must have been informed incorrectly all these years, I was under the impression ROAR meant "I am going to eat you." My mistake, so roar to my two worlds. I hope you are enjoying your day and seeing everything they have to offer. I can't wait to get home.

Christian Grey

Brushing up on dinosaur & CEO of Grey Enterprise and Holdings.

P.S. Ana, if roar meant what I thought it did, I am going to roar you when I get home. ;)

I feel my cheeks blush reading his last line, oh jeez.

We are walking out of the gift shop, or should I say the gift shop is relocating itself to the Grey residence, both my arms and Michaels arms are full as Teddy skips ahead of us hugging his new stuffed dinosaur. Among his new goodies, dinosaur puzzles, coloring books, and his pride and joy are the dinosaur models that he and Christian are going to build together.

We pile in the car to go home; it isn't long before the ramblings of a child are gone. I look over and see that Teddy has passed out gripping his dinosaur for dear life. If I knew this would get him to nap I would take him more often. Trying to get him to nap was like trying to fit a watermelon into a hose, impossible.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Homeward bound

From: Anastasia Grey

Your spawn and I are on our way home, he practically cleared out the museum gift store, and I believe you have just paid for a new expansion with how much we spent. I will make sure they name it ROAR the Christian Grey Exhibit.

And as for your last email, you can roar me anytime Sir would like.

Hope the world of M&A is going well for you. See you at dinner.

X

Yours.

Michaels and Sawyer gather all our shopping and take them into the house; I get the daunting task of trying to get Teddy out of the car seat and into his bed without waking him. He needs this nap, as much as I need him to. If I could use a nice hot bath and sneak in a power nap before he wakes I would be the happiest person in the world. I slowly shut the door to Teddys room and when I hear the click letting me know it is closed all the way I can't help but pound the air with my fists "SUCCESS!" Now time for some Ana well deserved one on one time with Ana and a bathtub.

I lay in the tub letting the warm water and jets massage my skin. I am thankful Christian demanded we get this tub, one for the fun him and I have had in it with the jets, but after a long day they are rather relaxing. _PING_

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Exhibits

From: Christian Grey

I can think of a few exhibits I would like a private showing of. Mainly you. I am looking forward to my private showing. I should be leaving the office in the next few hours.

Christian Grey

Benefactor to the Ana Grey Exhibits & CEO Grey Enterprises and Holdings.

I get out of the bath and quickly dry off, I pull on one of Christians shirts and a pair of cheerleading shorts, throwing my hair up into a messy bun I head out to check to see if Teddy has woken up yet, I don't want him sleeping too long otherwise he won't sleep later and I am sure Mr. Grey would not stand for that. Seeing that Teddy is playing quietly in his room I am pleased, mainly because I know I will be able to get him to sleep at a reasonable hour.

I feel the rumble in my stomach and know it is still a few hours till dinner I figure a few cheese squares and apple slices will make a nice snack for Teddy and I while we wait. The vibration in my hand informs me that I have a text, "Miss you we need to hang out ASAP! –Kate" I miss her, I never see enough of her anymore, I start texting out a reply as I make my way down the back hallway to the kitchen when I smack right into a wall. I look up and into the clear green eyes of Michaels looming over me, I feel his gaze cutting through me and it sends shivers down my spine. He is very intimidating to look at, standing well over six foot with a build to match he would scare anyone away, that is probably why Taylor and Christian chose him to watch over Teddy, no one would dare come near the heir to the Grey throne with this beast of a man behind him.

"You might want to be more careful Mrs. Grey; we don't want you getting hurt." His smile outwardly looks kind but for some reason it unnerves me and I give a chuckle.

"I am kind of clumsy ha ha." We both shift at the same time to let the other by, but failing as we go the same direction as the other.

"Here, allow me ma'am." He says with an overstated bow as he steps to the side to let me pass, I scurry from the room trying to shake the weird feeling. I need to stop being so weird about new people coming to work with us. Michaels has been such a joy for Teddy and has been very helpful keeping him out of trouble and safe. He is a good man, I know it.

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for all the reviews they give me the motivation to keep writing. When I began writing this I had a clear cut direction I wanted this to go, but reading the reviews and some of the PMs are making me want to throw a wrench or two in there. Hmm so many possible ways to go. Almost done with chapter 6 so we will see if I want to mix it up or not. Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

The scent of dinner cooking hits my nose once I am in the kitchen. I see Gail hard at work on dinner; I can smell the dinner rolls, the chicken baking and see her snapping fresh green beans. This woman is by far the most amazing cook, I am thankful she makes healthy dishes otherwise I would be fat from how much of her food I can eat.

"Hello Ana, may I get you something to drink?" She asks looking up from making dinner.

"Don't worry I got it." I pour myself a glass of white wine and open the fridge to find a few pieces of cheese; I see that dinner won't be long so I no need to make a full snack I will just nibble.

"That smells so heavenly Gail; you know I demand you make your own cook book that is just for me." I beam at her.

"And why would I do that? I would be out of a job if you knew how to make all my recipes; you already have done the dishes and the laundry. I won't stand for it." She laughs joking with me. I don't see why Christian tries to be so stand offish with people that work for him, he has some truly funny and amazing people with him.

"Damn Gail, you found out my master plan!" I give her a wink.

"Hey baby." Christian says walking into the kitchen, I spin on the barstool to see him standing there holding a bouquet of crazy daisies my personal favorite. He makes his way to me, kissing me and placing the flowers on the counter as he wraps me in his arms.

"They are beautiful, what are they for?" I pick up the flowers and give them a smell.

"Oh, well, this is awkward." He stammers running his hand through his hair, "I got them for Gail, not you. Gail, I think it is time we let her and Taylor in on our secret love affair."

I elbow him in his side as I go to put them in a vase, Gail stands there trying her hardest not to laugh, "It is a shame Mr. Grey, but they say all great things must come to an end."

"DADDY LOOK WHAT MOMMY BOUGHT ME!" Teddy screams as he runs full force into the kitchen carrying one of the dinosaur models. "You going to help me build this right?"

"Of course son, we will do it tomorrow. "

Dinner is finished and Teddy is bathed and tucked into his bed. I stand in the doorway watching as Christian reads him Dr. Seuss "All the places you will go." He sounds so animated and carefree when he reads. Teddy is sound asleep and Christian flicks off the light and exits the room closing the door behind him.

"Mrs. Grey, I believe we have some roar to take care of." And just like that the father of my child becomes my lustful husband.

He scoops me into his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist, his hands bury themselves into my hair as he carries me down the hallway, our tongues fighting one another. We reach our room and he kicks the door closed tossing me on the bed. He is wasting no time, he pulls down my shorts and panties he grabs my ankles and pulls me to the edge of the bed, and I drape my legs over his shoulders as he knees between my thighs. He blows on my sex and slips a finger between my folds. I throw my head back letting a cry as he pushes two fingers into me; I feel his tongue working over my clit roughly as his fingers slide in and out quickly. My hands tangle themselves into his hair holding him firmly in place.

My eyes slam shut as I ride out my orgasm, "Christian…oh God…Fuck." I cry out as I take deep breaths trying to calm myself, but before the aftershocks off my orgasm have subsided he slams into me. My eyes meet his and I thrust my hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, his lips meet mine and I can taste myself on him, the exotic sweet tang that is me.

He pulls out of me and flips me to my stomach, I pull my knees up to my chest and he rams into me once more, he grabs my hair tugging it backwards, I feel his other hand making contact with my behind leaving a stinging ripple in its wake, and he spanks me again. "Fuck…Ana." He says through gritted teeth and releases my hair so he can grab my hips. This fuck feels so primal, so raw, I love it. I feel the pull in my stomach and with one last thrust I fall over the edge, he stills as he finds his own release. We collapse on the bed, completely spent waiting for our breathing to slow and go back to normal. We somehow manage to get ourselves into bed, I play with some of the hair on his chest letting his breathing slowly rock me to sleep before long we drift off together, lost in each others arms.

I wake with a jolt, I look over at the clock and see it is barely midnight, Christian is sound asleep next to me, and I rub my eyes and crawl out of bed needing a drink. Making my way to the kitchen I pour myself a glass of orange juice I stare at the pictures that liter the fridge. Drawings Teddy has done photos of Christian and I, family pictures, it brings a smile to my face. I really am a very blessed person. I place the glass in the sink and head back towards the bedroom. I am walking down the hallway leading to the staircase when a hand clamps over my mouth and a bulky arm wraps around my waist pulling me into a nearby room. I am pushed up against a wall, he hand still over my mouth my eyes are met by those clear green eyes of Michaels.

"Good evening _Mrs. Grey_." He sneers as he turns on the lamp beside us, my breathing is rapid and I feel my knees starting to give out only thing keeping me from collapsing to the ground is that his body is pressed flat against mine. I can feel his heart beating in his chest as his body leans into mine. "Before I remove my hand I am going to lay some ground rules, nod if you understand." I nod in response. "Good girl."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I will hopefully have the next few chapters up soon. Been very sick and trying to play catch up at work and school. But hope you have enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**C.P.V**

There is that moment when you are asleep that you are on the cusp of waking up and falling back into the peaceful slumber that I so desperately am longing for, if I just lay still a few more minutes and shut my mind off I will gladly fall over the edge and lose myself once more to sleep.

A sneeze rips through my body, of course. I am awake now. Fuck. I roll to my side ready to curl into my Ana, my arm is hovering over her and I bring it softly down onto...mattress? I feel the sheets have cooled meaning she has not been in the bed for a little while. I pry my eyes open from the sleep and notice the bathroom lights are shut off, not in there.

I roll out of the bed in search of my boxers to go find where she has wandered off to at this hour. Pulling on my boxers I make my way down the hall, Teddy probably had a bad dream, and since he is too much of a big boy to sleep in his parents' bed anymore he likely pulled his mother down to his room to lay with him there. He is becoming a little mama's boy; I will have to break him of that one day.

Teddys door is cracked open and I peer in, I can see the very tiny lump in the bed letting me know he is there; I glance around the room seeing if Ana has camped out anywhere only to find nothing. Where the hell is she?

The house has an eerie calm to it; the darkness seems to be darker than normal if that is possible. Downstairs is much the same, I check my study, her library and finally head towards the kitchen. I notice her glass lying in the sink still damp from her washing it; even at this late hour she can't let one dish go dirty.

Did she leave? No of course not. We are good. She loves me. I can feel the thumping of my heart beating against my chest; if it beats much harder it may burst. My hands are damp with sweat, I need to get my nerves under control, and I just need to think there has to be a logical reason why she is not in bed. Patio Christian, go check outside. She always loves to sit out there and think back on the days events. Of course.

My hands reach the handles of the French doors overlooking the patio; I look out but do not see her. I begin to turn the handle to go out to take a closer look when the sound of glass smashing and a scream tears through the house.

Turning on my heels I take off down the hall, my feet are carrying me as fast as they could and it seems as if the hall gets longer and longer with each step I take effectively taking the source of the scream out of my reach. I notice the light is on in the billiards room, just a few more steps. I see Taylor running down the other end of the hall, he must have heard it as well, his coat and tie still on clearly not having called it a night.

We reach the door at the same time, bursting through to see the scene before us. Ana leaning against the billiards table panting deeply holding her left wrist in her hand, her eyes focused on the ground next to her. I am able to peel my eyes from her to see what has captivated her attention, there on the ground among a shattered table lamp lays Michaels, his brow split from clearly meeting his match with the lamp and his wrist handcuffed around one of the legs of the table.

"Ana?" I try and pull her from her ravine. "Baby? What happened here?" I try and keep the anger from my voice, I know if she feels it is directed at her she will clam up and getting anything from her will be like pulling teeth.

Her eyes meet mine as she makes her way to me, I encompass her in my arms, her chin rests on my chest. The smile tugging at her lips brings out my own.

"Remind me to thank you later for insisting we use the handcuffs in here the other day." I can't help but laugh at her comment. I need to know what happened here but my first responsibility is to make sure Ana is okay. I push her back slightly to take a look at her; she is still holding her wrist. I turn it over in my own hand, I can see the outline of a bruise starting to form from where this bastard must have held her, a small gash is trickling blood, clearly from when she smashed the lamp into his head.

"Taylor, I am going to take care of Ana, when he wakes up come and get me." I say through gritted teeth, my eyes never leaving Anas. I scoop her into my arms and carry her back to our bedroom before placing her on our bed.

I return to the room a moment later from the bathroom carrying the first aid kid and a glass of water for her. I kneel before her wiping her hand with the washcloth cleaning it of the blood and placing gauze over it and taping it up. I raise her hand to my lips kissing it better.

"I am no you, so hopefully this is good. I tried."

She places the glass of water on the table beside our bed and she cups my cheek in her small hand, her thumb rubbing against my skin reassuring me. "Much better baby." She leans forward and kisses me softly. She never ceases to amaze me, something bad happened, and something much worse could have, yet here she sits smiling and reassuring me. My strong, beautiful wife.

**A/N: Once again I apologize for the delay, my laptop went to the great motherboard in the sky so I lost what I have written and had to rewrite the next few chapters. And thank you all for the reviews. I have got some as well as some PMs asking where the story is going and if Ana is going to get raped or play the victim card. As you can see from this chapter no she doesn't get raped. I am going to let her be strong, take charge and kick ass. I hate the victim card and will hopefully write a well written Ana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.P.V**

I flex my fingers through the bandage Christian has just done. I will give him an A for effort; it will last the night which is the important thing. I can see the worry in his gray eyes, I lean forward and kiss his soft lips, he deepens it and I pull him towards me, I want this connection, I need to feel him close to me. And all too quickly he breaks our connection, the worry is still in his eyes so lean back into the pillows on the bed willing him to come lay beside me so I can clear the air of this.

"Ana…" His voice is dripping with concern as I fold myself into his arms.

"I woke up and was thirsty so I went to the kitchen and got a quick drink. I was on my way back when I felt someone grab me." I take a deep breath to steady my voice, his strong arms tighten around me, "My mouth was covered so I was unable to scream. Next thing I knew I was being pushed up against the wall of the billiards room and Michaels was the one pinning me. He told me that before he would release me he wanted to lay some ground rules."

"And what exactly were they baby?"

"He told me if I screamed once he removed his hands he could easily snap my neck before anyone reached me." I hear his sharp intake of air and something that sounded like a muttered son of a bitch.

"I nodded in agreement that I would not make a sound if he removed his hand. He took a step back and I knew I had to act fast, as much as I wanted to hear what this arsehole wanted that could wait. He gave me just enough space to give him a swift knee to the groin, when he fell I took that ugly lamp I have wanted to get rid of for some time and smashed it into his head. Then I found the handcuffs in one of the pockets and locked him to the table. I was just gathering my breath to come get you when you and Taylor came in."

Christian is clearly tensed, his hand rubs up and down my arm I am sure in a measure to calm him more so than me, he plants a kiss on the crown of my head and pulls me closer to him.

"I am so sorry baby. It is my fault. I hired him to protect our son and he could have…" His voice trails, I can hear the fear in it, I move so I am sitting astride him, my hands resting on either side of his face forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"It is not your fault. Do you understand me?" I can see he is going to say something but resigns to shutting up and nods instead.

"You ran the background checks, correct Christian?

"Yes."

"You, Taylor _AND_ Sawyer all interviewed him, correct?"

"Of course."

"You called his past bosses and they all said he was a wonderful and trustworthy employee, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then see, you did everything in your power to make sure that he was good. " His shy smile returns and my heart warms, I believe he has gotten it. Without warning his hand is in my hair pulling my face to his and kissing me, his other hand skirts up the bottom of my shirt caressing my back and I can feel him start to twitch to life beneath me. I know he gets this way when something happens; he needs to make sure we are okay, I am okay. I grind my hips against his growing erection earning a growl out of him.

He pulls my shirt over my head and tosses it to the floor beside the bed, he rolls over taking me with him, pinning me under him. I can see his erection trying to spring free from his boxers, he notices me staring while I bite my bottom lip.

"Does Mrs. Grey want something? He grinds his hips into me; I feel the moisture collecting between my legs.

He sits up slowly, painfully slowly, pulling down my panties letting them fall to the floor beside my shirt. He looms over me once more, biting my lower lip and pulling it between his teeth, he knows that he is driving me crazy with his pace, I might combust before he even enters me.

His phone begins to ring, I am praying he ignores it, whatever it is can wait five minutes, scratch that ten sounds better. But alas, I see him reach for his phone. "What?" He barks to whoever is on the other end of the line, "Fine, I will be down there in fifteen minutes." His voice is still full of venom and hate but he manages to give me a knowing wink. At least I will get taken care of before he has to go deal with what I presume is Michaels. He drops the phone and in one quick motion he is out of his boxers laying beside me.

"You on top I want to watch you." He doesn't have to ask me twice, I sink down on him, feeling him fill me completely. Our moans intertwine as one, I begin to move, up and down, over and over picking up speed. His eyes never leaving my body, his fingers digging into my hips helping with each thrust.

I want to drive him crazy, and I know another way to do so, I allow my hands to roam over my body, enjoying my soft sweat coated skin, I reach my breasts and tug on my nipples roughly bringing them to a very erect state.

"Don't stop" He growls as I continue the assault on my own breasts, I kneed them, massage them moaning from the overload of pleasure I am feeling at this moment, I am watching my husband inch closer to his climax and I am doing it to him, I can't help but feel powerful when I am bringing him to this point. I am not too much farther from my own release, I pick up speed, he thrusts his own hips up and just like that we come, screaming the others names.

I collapse on his chest as he eases out of me, I kiss each one of his scars and he kisses the crown of my head. Moments like this make everything in the world right.

"Baby."

"Hmmm." Is all I can manage in a reply, his breathing slowly rocking me to sleep.

"Michaels is awake, I need to go talk to him to find out what the fucker wants."

"Okay, let's go." I roll off him and reach for my clothes and toss him his boxers.

"Us? I do believe I said that…" He begins.

I tug my night clothes on and turn around to face him, my index finger pointing at him. "Oh don't you go there Grey, he was near our son, you go I go." I go to walk away and I see that Christian is struck dumbfounded for a moment before he catches up with me.

**A/N: Who's ready for some answers? Chapter 9 almost complete should be up shortly.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

C.P.V

I watch as Ana makes her way down the stairs of our home, the house is normally dead at this hour, yet every light downstairs is on and the voices echo throughout the halls. Once we reach the landing on the main floor I notice that Anas pace has slowed slightly as she takes a deep breath. I give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and lean down to her ear, "Baby you know you don't..."

"I am fine Christian; I am just trying to keep my anger in check so I don't kick him in the nuts again." Her dazzling white all teeth smile spread across her face.

"I promise Mrs. Grey, I will allow you to have first swing if it comes to that."

"That is all I ask."

The door to the billiards room is open and I can see Taylor and Sawyer talking with one another while Ryan stands over Michaels shoulder. He is still cuffed to the billiards table and sitting on the floor, his legs outstretched into the broken glass. I would love nothing more than to witness a shard of glass slice into him. The blood on his face has begun to darken as it is drying. I reach out and clasp Anas hand leading her over to the couch across from him.

"Sir." I turn my attention to Taylor who is scrolling what I presume is Michaels phone.

"Every thing has been erased from this phone, and the SIM card is missing. Sawyer and I believe it is so he couldn't have been tracked."

I sit down next to Ana, once again taking her hand in mine as I turn my attention to the man on the floor before me.

"Just what the fuck were you hoping to accomplish?" Michaels raises his head slowly and meets my gaze not saying a word. "Answer me." I growl when he still says nothing.

He turns his attention to Ana, I see her scowl out of the corner of my eye, his eyes never faltering away from her, and he scans her body. Mother fucker is eye fucking my wife. _My _Ana. I go to stand but feel _my _Ana rest her hand on my thigh keeping me in place, if it not for her in the room this bastard would not even still be alive. He touched what is mine. He was close to my family. He doesn't deserve to be sharing her air.

"How does it feel Ana?" He finally speaks.

"What the fuck did you ask her?" I lean forward resting on my legs.

'I believe I asked your whore a question."

Before I can even register what is going on, I am on my feet and my fist makes a connection with something hard. Only after the shockwave ripples through my arm do I realize that my fist has met the right eye of Michaels, and I couldn't feel better about it.

"You can sit here, beat me, torture me in that sick as fuck room you have back at Escala, throw me in jail but ultimately it won't matter. You had to step on a lot of people to get to where you are, even if you take me down, just the tip of the iceberg. Many more where I came from. You might even employee some of my friends, Grey. Best of luck to ya buddy."

I can feel my pulse begin to race. I want nothing more than to smash his fucking face in over and over again until not even his mother can recognize his mutt of a face, but that won't get the answers I need no matter how much I am tempted.

"What the hell is it you want?" Ana asks coming to stand beside me, I hear the conviction and strength in her voice, and she never ceases to amaze me.

"A piece of the pie, but I know that isn't going to happen now. Thank you for that Ana. Working so closely with you I truly don't see what all the hype about you is. 'Oh Ana she is so pretty, she is such a darling girl, and more bullshit.' When I look at you, I see a piece of ass, plain and simple. You might have this prick to shower you with all this shit but look at yourself in the mirror, not that beautiful as everyone has made you out to be. You're pale, skinny, and you could go for some makeup. I bet the only reason Grey married you was because he wouldn't have to worry about you running off to another man because no one else would want to fuck you."

I go towards him, my intentions clear I feel someone grabbing my shoulders holding me back. I look to see both Taylor and Sawyer flanking me shaking their head no. What the fuck, did they not hear what I just heard. My poor Ana, I turn to look at her, her head cocked to the side a small smirk playing across her lips.

"Good to know Michaels, personally I don't give a flying rats ass if you find me attractive or not. To me you're nothing more than an overgrown cum shot, you're a bottom feeder and I will laugh for years to come at seeing your face when a girl half your size took your ass down. There is only one person's opinion of me that matters, and he happens to think I am beautiful so that is all I need."

I am simply shocked that what I just heard came out of her sweet innocent mouth. Well may not be that innocent, I know what that mouth can do to me, I feel myself begin to twitch and have to remind myself now is not the time nor the place. I am sure I could put on a good show bending Ana over the billiards table and fucking her into space and back. But only I get to see her glorious body and watch her come undone at the seams.

"Fuck you whore. I didn't get paid nearly enough to put up with your constant whining and bitch and that son of yours fuck I would have drowned him when he was born."

At that I feel the hands come off me, allowing me to unleash the pent of anger how he spoke of my family. I manage to get a few swings in before I am pulled off of him and have Taylor whispering in my ear.

"Sir, we will have to turn him over to the police and we can't have him dead. I will erase the past few minutes of the tape, I am sure they are going to want to see him grabbing Mrs. Grey."

"Of course." I nod dismissing him to go about the business with the tapes.

"If you didn't get paid enough for attempting what ever the fuck you were trying to accomplish with my wife then why do it?"

"Because I fully believe you're a pompous asshole that needs to be knocked down a few notches." This is nothing new, I hear this many times a day from various people and business owners I am buying out. But none of them have come after my family or been on the inside of the inner circle.

The gravity of what has happened is starting to sink in. Michaels was close to my family, he knows the security measures we take, the codes to the gates and office buildings and he knows our schedules. If he has mentioned this to anyone we are sitting ducks.

I need to get my family out of here for tonight, I need to know they are safe and until the codes and locks have been changed I will not have them sitting around twiddling their fucking thumbs. I grab Ana by the hand and call over Sawyer.

"I am taking my family somewhere more secure. I want you and Ryan to keep an eye on the fucker until the police show. Give them the statement and if they need to reach Mrs. Grey they can wait until morning. If they demand anything call my father." He nods and walks over to Ryan to fill him in on what their orders are.

"Let's go baby, it is late and I need to take you to bed." I whisper into my wife's ear gaining a grin out of her. We begin walking towards the door hand in hand.

"Hey bitch, Paul says hello." And with that I feel Ana stop dead in her tracks.

**A/N: So sorry, As I told you before my computer died, I finally went a was able to buy a new one. So hopefully I will get the next few chapters knocked out here shortly.**


	10. Chapter 10

There is a loud thumping noise; everything seems mumbled under the thumping. What the hell is that? It takes but a moment for me to realize that it is the sound of my own heart beating and the blood rushing through me. I am frozen to the spot where I stand; I must have been hearing things. He did not just say that Paul says hello. No, I must be hearing things. I haven't heard that name uttered in years, it was on a very short list of things that were never to be mentioned in the Grey household, yet here I am racking my brain trying to figure out why the fuck Michaels has said his name.

Paul and I there was nothing really to say, he would ask me out and I would shoot him down, and he would admit defeat, well until next time he asked. But that was all before Christian, or I had hoped. I allow my mind to wander back to the last time I saw him in hopes of finding out what this may be about.

_Christian, Teddy and myself are in the family room, Ted and Christian are on the floor playing with his train set. If it has an engine or is a dinosaur Teddy is all about it. I can't help but sit back and watch my boys play. I see the smile plastered on Christians face and fall even deeper in love with him. He is such an amazing father._

_The ping of my Blackberry letting me know that I have a new email makes me regretfully pull my attention for my boys. I scoff when I read it, 'Seriously?' I mutter under my breath but not low enough where Mr. All Ears can't hear it._

"_What is it" Christian asks as he pushes the toy train along the hardwood floor uncaring it may mark it up._

"_Paul Clayton is in town and would like to catch up with me."_

"_No." Christian says without a hesitation never looking my direction._

"_I haven't seen him in years, he was a dear friend of mine and I would like to at least see how he is doing." I say as I type up the email to Paul, I may let Christian dictate many things I do, but saying who and who I may not hang out with is not one of them._

"_Ana, I am not letting you go see a man that wants in your pants. End of discussion."_

"_Too late Christian already told him yes. And before you dare raise your tone I will kindly remind you of your encounters with people I didn't want you to go talk to."_

_The scowl on that man's face could scare anyone, I half expect world war three to break out, "Fine but you're taking Sawyer." I win. _

_I told Paul that he and I could meet up at Bacca Café near Pikes Place Market for lunch. Sawyer is seated off in the corner. Most guards would try and make it seem less, what is the word I am looking for…. Creepy, when keeping an eye out for danger, but Sawyer makes it known that Paul is being watched like a hawk. It almost makes me laugh, if it isn't my overprotective husband, it is my overprotective body guard._

_It is close to noon but the café is pretty dead, I would have thought more people would have been here, oh well. Paul and I talk like long lost friends, because seemingly that is what we are. We are enjoying our meal and laughing over things Mr. Clayton had implemented at the hardware store trying to bring it to the new age as he put it._

_Paul reaches out and covers my hand with his, I go to pull it away but he just tightens his grasp ever so gently. _

"_HAND CHECK!" Sawyer calls out and Paul releases my hand, I pull it away quickly and rest it in my lap._

"_Paul, we are friends, nothing more."_

"_I have seen you and that guy you're married to in the papers, you don't look happy Ana, you look like you are sick to death of being his arm candy, letting him flaunt you around like a sick twisted Barbie doll."_

"_First off, if you ever, and I mean ever, speak that way of my husband again I will personally kick your ass Paul. Secondly, I am over the moon happy, if you truly cared about me, then you would care about my happiness and would be able to see that I am happy." I motion for the waiter and slip him my card; I want nothing more to get home to my family._

"_I am sorry Ana I didn't mean to upset you." I sign the slip as I stand to leave, Paul follows suit and Sawyer not that far behind us._

"_Paul, listen, I know you didn't, but you can't go saying shit about my family like that. You are a wonderful man, and you're going to make a girl very happy one day and you will find the one you love."_

_He sighs and nods his head agreeing with me Oh thank God, I finally got through to him. I see Sawyer pulling up along the curb waiting and get out holding the door open for me._

"_Hug" He asks holding his arms open. I walk into his embrace and return his hug. I back away as he rests his hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes._

"_I already found the woman I love but she doesn't love me. You never even gave me a chance." Before I can respond his lips find mine, I shove him off quickly allowing my right hand to connect to his right eye._

"_Don't you EVER contact me again Paul." I say as I storm off grabbing Sawyers arm as he was rushing towards Paul, I don't need him getting arrested for beating the shit out of him. I am just reaching the backseat as Paul shouts out to me._

"_One day Ana, One day you will realize the mistake you made. We will end up together." The door closes and Sawyer hops in the front seat and we pull away._

"_Mrs. Grey? Are you alright ma'am?" My eyes meet his in the rearview mirror and I realize I am shaking, he might think fear, but I know it is rage. How fucking dare he?_

"_Yes, yes I am. Can we not tell Christian? Please? I don't need his I told you so and I know I will never be allowed near the male species again, ever."_

"_Of course Mrs. Grey."_

_We get home and I hear Christian in his study, he clearly is pissed off to whomever it is he is on the phone with, I peek my head around the door and catch his eyes, his stern face immediately softens as I walk in and sit on his lap. I kiss his throat and nuzzle down into his embrace. Without saying goodbye he hangs up and looks at me._

"_Everything okay baby?"_

"_Yup, just missed my husband, I love you Christian Grey."_

Is he seriously attempting to make good on his half assed attempt at a threat from all those months ago?

I turn to meet Michaels gaze, the skin around his eye has already begun to bruise and the blood on his chin from his busted lip drying. Cracking under the strain of his fucking smirk. How I would love nothing more than to slap it off his fat face, but I know if I touch him I will likely strangle the fucker.

"What do you mean 'Paul says hello'?" I ask walking back towards him, I tower over him, glaring down my nose at him.

"Are you retarded or just stupid? I said Paul says hello. You do understand what hello means? Correct?"

"Whatever I will find out my damn self." I turn on my heels and start out of the billiards room, I hear Michaels yell out _FUCK!_ Before Christian is once again at my side, I grab his hand and can't help but smile. I know he did something to get Michaels to call out in pain. My white and dark knight in faded jeans armor, actually that does sound kind of hot.

"Ana." He stops me in my tracks and pulls me into the tightest embrace that he has in a long while. "We still need to get Teddy and go, I don't like that there has been a breach in my security team and we don't know what the fucker Paul is up to. I have Charlie Tango all ready to take you, Teddy and myself as well as Sawyer to a hotel for a day or so until we can get everything changed out here."

"Sounds like a plan." I smile brightly up to him and he gives me a quick peck on the lips that starts to deepen. He breaks away and the lust in his eyes has once again returned. Nothing like drama to get this man going I think to myself.

I think we are going to head upstairs but instead he starts to pull me through the house, I see Gail standing in hallway and give her a smile which she returns, guess she knows what Christian has in mind.

"Mrs. Taylor, I need you to pack a bag for Teddy for a few days and have him ready to go in an hour." Christian all but barks as he never slows as he pulls me through the hall and out the backdoor.

We keep walking before he scoops me into his arms, his pace is determined and fast, he wants to make up for being interrupted from before, I see the helipad all lit up and Charlie Tango sitting proudly atop it. I look over at Christian and see the smirk on his face.

_OH! _

"Ready for another first Mrs. Grey?"

He want to christen Charlie Tango, I can't help but giggle.

"I love that sound."

**A/N: Truly am sorry, have had a serious case of writers block. I had this story planned out but scrapped it when I just didn't like it, I know a few points I want to get to along the way but may turn into a more happy story than anything. Sorry this chapter is kinda slow and lame, just needed to get a little history as to why Paul may have a grudge. **

**And CT lovin, not going to lie, thought about it a lot.**

**Let me know. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. Already writing the next chapter, which may or may not be the extended Charlie Tango scene, ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

A.P.V

Christian places my feet down on the concrete of the landing pad, the lights shining up on Charlie Tango casting a shadow over Christians face. His eyes were darkened and full of lust. Leave it to him when things are up, he will be as well. He steps towards me, I take a step back. A smirk forms across his face, as he lunges towards me, wrapping me up in his well sculptured arms. I can feel him growing against my hip, my back hits Charlie Tango; his lips capture mine, his tongue claiming residence in my mouth. I hear the door to the CT open and I am being lifted in and placed on one of the seats. Christian closes the door behind him and kneels between my legs, I run my fingers through his hair and he sighs in contentment.

His hands start at my ankles and slowly slide up my legs. My skin is on fire, begging for him to touch me, finally he reaches my shorts and his fingers slip over the top of them pulls them violently from my body. I for one am glad to have skipped my panties for once; it would just be another thing separating me from my man. He jerks my hips forward and forces my legs open, my teeth clamp down on my lower lip as he moves closer to my sex, his warm breath _there_ causes my breath to hitch, he is taking his sweet fucking time and it is driving me crazy and he knows it. Bastard. He slips one of his skilled long fingers inside of me.

"Always so ready for me baby."

He slips in a second finger and begins to pump; I am unable to respond other than a moan from deep within. My hips buck meeting his hand thrust for thrust, I force my eyes open and meet his gaze, his own breathing labored as he tries to keep himself in control. And just like that his fingers are gone, I feel the disappointment but it lasts only a second as his mouth takes place of his fingers. His warm tongue slides effortlessly over my folds, paying close attention to my clit. One thing I love about being far away from everyone else, when I don't need to suppress the moans this man can get out of me, and they are getting loud with each passing minute. I feel myself inching closer to my release, my fingers tangle themselves in his hair and I can't help but pull on it. Once more his fingers join in on the assault pounding into me as he raises up to find my mouth. I can taste myself on him, I find this so hot every time he does this. He breaks away, resting his forehead on mine and gives me a soft kiss.

"Come for me Ana." Count me as lost, my body is at his command and I fall over the edge of the most intense orgasm. I am holding on to him for dear life, never taking my eyes off his.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers in my ear as I regain my composure. We're not done yet, I make sure of it. I drop my hands to his waist pulling off his pants letting him spring free. I pull him down to the seat beside me and take him in my mouth.

"Oh fuck." He groans, pulling my shirt up. I keep going sliding my tongue over his shaft and swirl around the tip. Licking up the bead of moisture that has formed there only breaking away for a second so he may free me of my shirt. I can feel the muscles in his legs stiffen and he grabs hold the back of my head, thrusting deeply into my mouth, hitting the back at points. His free hand finds my sex and he wastes no time in slipping those delicious fingers into me once more, in and out, in and out. He will be my undoing.

I can't wait any longer, those fingers, while they are truly amazing, there is one thing that I am craving more and it is in my mouth right now. I move so I am straddling him, he is just outside of my entrance, I position myself over him and sink down slowly, and I want to feel every inch of him enter me. Filling me to the hilt. I wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss, pouring my entire self into it. Full of love, lust, admiration and comfort. I begin to rise and slowly sink down once more, his arms snake around me holding me close to him. I pick up the speed, which he soon matches meeting me with each thrust. I place my hand on the side of his face; he leans into my touch turning to kiss my palm.

In one quick movement he is on top of me, sliding almost all the way out of me before slamming back into me, forcing me to move forward. He repeats this time and time again, his face just inches from me, he has started to move quicker and I know his release is near as I am also close. I tilt my head up to meet his lips just as we find our release together, he stills only shaking slightly as he empties into me. Neither of us wanting to break this bond, we lay in silence across the seats awkwardly.

Our hard eager fucking soon becomes a sweet lovemaking and it seemed so fitting that it all happened in Charlie Tango.

"Come." Christian says sitting up pulling his pants back on.

"I did, twice in fact." He lets out a laugh shaking his head as he hands me my clothes.

We climb out of CT and begin to walk back to the house. Once we are out of the light of the landing pad he stops and turns to face me. He cups my face in his hands and looks down at me, a very small smile tries to break through, but I can tell it is forced. He is still worried, my poor Fifty.

"I love you Anastasia Grey."

"And I you Christian Grey"

We make it back to the house; it is still alive with the bustle of security bussing around like bees. Taylor is on the phone with someone barking orders, sounds like he is talking to Welch about pulling any information on Michaels that may have been overlooked the first go round, trying to find his connection with Paul.

"Mrs. Grey." Gail calls from the top of the stairs, "If I could see you for a moment."

"Be right back baby." I give Christians hand a small squeeze before darting up the stairs to talk to Gail.

"I apologize Ana, I started getting Teddy ready to go but he will not allow me to touch him. He seems to only want you. He seems to be feeling under the weather, poor boy."

Sure enough I walk in and see a little bundle of blankets with dark copper hair poking out from the top. Pulling them down I see my sons face and clearly he is not well. His cheeks are flushed and he is sweating.

"I'm cold." He murmurs climbing into my lap wrapping around me like a wine. I can feel the heat radiating off his small body, it breaks my heart when he gets sick. "Tummy hurts"

I try and soothe him, rubbing his back and rocking him side to side just like when he was a baby.

"I know baby. It will be okay, we will get you some medicine." I feel his forehead and feel him burning up.

Great. Going to have to travel with a sick child. This is going to be so much fun.

His small whimpers echo throughout his room, I wrap his blanket around him to try and stop him from shivering. I feel him begin to dry heave and know I only have a few precious seconds to get him to…too late. I barely made it to the middle of his room before my son reenacted a scene out of the Exorcist. Luckily I somehow manage to escape the line of fire, his toys, not so lucky.

"Ana?" Christian calls out making his way down the hall and into Teds room. "We need to…What happened?

"He isn't feeling well.' His little body starts to heave again, I pick him up once more and sprint with him to the bathroom, this time the only victim of his firing is the toilet.

"I didn't know such a small person could hold that much." I mention to Christian as Teddy begins to cry. I get him undressed and he is on me like glue again, not wanting me to let him go. Christian comes and sits with us on the floor pressing his lips into his sons' hair.

My poor sick little Teddy.


	12. Chapter 12

I get Teddy into some fresh clothes after cleaning him up. The smell of his previous sickness lingers in his room, I will have to make sure to get the carpets cleaned as soon as possible, but for now I have transformed into nurse mommy and cleaning can wait.

My little boy is curled up in a ball on my lap in the fetus position; I run my fingers through his hair trying to sooth his whimpers. I can hear Christian in the foyer on the phone talking to his mother about Teddy, and what we can do to try and ease his discomfort. His eyes screw shut as I presume he is even more pain, my poor brave boy.

"My mom said that if he is running a fever and can't stop vomiting we need to take him to the emergency room to make sure nothing is seriously wrong." Christian says as he kneels before us and wiping away one of Teds stray tears. I am consumed by worry, I hate that he is feeling this way and I can't make him feel any better, Christian attempts to take Teddy from my arms so I may stand, but I cling tighter to him. This little man isn't leaving my arms until the doctors force him from my arms.

We're on the way to the hospital and I have yet to put down Teddy for more than a second, I know Christian is angry that I am holding him while we are in the car and that he isn't in his booster seat, but I am thankful that he didn't fight me on it. One small victory in my corner.

Once we are inside it seems to only take a few minutes for us to be called, I have a feeling a large donation was offered for them to see Teddy within moments of walking in the door, for once I don't mind Fifty flashing his checkbook if it gets my son the treatment he needs quicker. We are seated in an exam room; Teddy still curled up in my lap as I rock him gently side to side. Christian pacing the flooring and running his hands through his hair every couple minutes is not helping to ease my worry or that of our sons.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I am Doctor Kelley I will be the one looking at little Theodore tonight." She is an older woman with a kind reassuring smile putting me instantly at ease, Fifty on the other hand…

"Took you long enough." He mumbles under his breath but not low enough to go unheard by the doctor, I see her arch an eyebrow but not say anything. Oh Fifty, please for once not piss off the medical staff.

She is flipping through her notes about what we described as the trouble once we checked in. "Okay so what seems to be the trouble tonight? It says here stomach pains and vomiting? Anything else?"

"He has been running a fever about 102 for the past couple hours." I tell her and she makes note of it in the file.

"Alright, well if we can put him on the exam table I can try and find out what the cause is." She stands up closing the door, Christian comes to take Teddy from my arms but he begins to throw a tantrum, kicking and screaming out that he wants me. We get him on the table and his little hand has a death grip on my hand.

Dr. Kelley takes his temperature and confirms that he is still running a fever; he listens to his breathing and reaches behind her for a needle. This won't end well if Teddy notices the needle. I turn his face towards me and bend down so we are eye to eye and start talking to him trying to distract him. I see him flinch and glance over to see that she is taking a small sample of blood. What does she think is wrong that she needs that? She covers where she just pricked with a Scooby doo band aid.

"If we can remove his shirt please I will take a look at his stomach now." I remove his shirt handing it to Christian who has been hovering like a hawk stalking his prey. Dr. Kelley places her hand on his stomach gently, "Teddy I am going to push down on your tummy in different spots and I need your help, can you let me know when I press down if it hurts?" My son nods in response, his little eyes scared, he is very rarely have a cough and now here he is being pricked and poked in the hospital. It is no wonder people develop fears of hospitals and doctors.

She starts towards the top of his stomach, slowly moving downward and side to side. She gains no real reaction from him other than the shaking of his head when asked if it hurts. She moves to his lower abdomen and presses down, he lets out a little scream, his hand clutching mine tightly, she immediately removes her hands, tears are no streaming down Teds face and it is breaking my heart as well as putting me into full blown panic mode.

"What does that mean?" Christian demands, he is trying to remain calm but I can hear the worry and panic in his voice, with my free hand I interlock my fingers with him, seeking comfort and giving him some in return.

"I will need to do an ultrasound to know for certain, but from the symptoms and the abdominal pain, my professional opinion is that he might have appendicitis. I will get things in order to do the ultrasound and will back in a few minutes." And with that she is gone, a cloud a worry is hanging over our heads as we try and calm down our Teddy bear. I sit beside him and he immediately crawls into my lap, wrapping his arms and legs around me, Christian shrugs out of his jacket and wraps it around Teddy to help keep him warm, I am unsure if it is actually cold in here or it is just the cold atmosphere of the hospital that is giving me that impression.

Though it is a child's hospital, the bright colors and the animals on the walls don't bring comfort at this moment, if my son does have appendicitis that means surgery and I am trying my best to not let the emotions take over, last thing I need is to freak out and scare my son even more than he is. Christian hasn't left our side but is busy rapid firing off text messages, no doubt to his mother and more than likely the security team. He will want this place locked down like Fort Knox if we are going to be here a few days. Wonderful. That won't add to the scariness of the hospital.

"Daddy?" And in a second Christian drops his phone and turns his full attention to our son. "What's wrong with me? You said good boys eat their veggies even if they are gross and they don't get sick. Bad boys don't eat them, they get sick. Am I a bad boy? I didn't eat my veggies last night. I'll eat them daddy, make me better." He whimpers out and I can literally hear our hearts break as I bite my lip to fight back the tears.

"Hey, none of that Ted, you are a good boy, the best actually. Sometimes even the best of boys gets sick sometimes no matter how many veggies they eat. I will do everything I can to make you feel better son and when you are better how about a father son trip just you and me?"

"Can we make it a father, son _and_ mommy trip?" He asks as he wipes his snotty nose on my sweater, God my son can say the sweetest things.

"But of course, what was I thinking, we can't leave mommy alone at the house by herself." Christian reassures him just as the doctor comes back with the ultrasound machine. I manage to peel my leech from my body and lay him back down once more.

"This will be a little cold Teddy, it shouldn't hurt and I will do my best to make sure it doesn't." She says as I hold his hand and Christian strokes his head. She turns on the machine and slowly moves the wand over his stomach, "Hmm" she says as she nods, turning off the machine she writes down in that damn folder once more.

"It does appear to be appendicitis, we will have to schedule surgery and have it his appendix removed otherwise it may cause further problems." I am so glad she didn't mention that it might burst, that would have scared the living shit out of Teddy and there would be no calming him down. "I will be admitting little Mr. Grey here and we should have a room for him shortly." She hands the forms to Christian to sign consenting to the surgery and admitting Teddy into the hospital.

We are seated in a private waiting room while they get the room ready for Teddy, Christian is once again on his phone texting like a mad man, soon enough there will be a SWAT team here to protect a little boy. If I wasn't so worried I might actually chuckle, but with Michaels and with Paul still out there with whatever his deal is, I would allow the army in here to protect my family.

"Baby, you ready?" Christian pulls me from my thoughts and I see the nurse in the door ready to take us to the room. The room is cute and comforting for a child, it is a marine theme which Teddy will enjoy. There are different sea life painted on the wall and a small fish tank in the corner. They go all out in decorating here; it seems more like a hotel room instead of a hospital room. The machines are in the cabinets to the side of the bed, which I am thankful for. There is a small recliner for one of us to sleep in; I know neither Christian nor myself will be leaving this room without our son. Maybe they can bring in a second chair. Sitting on the bed are small hospital scrubs and a stuffed bright blue octopus.

We turn on the TV and put on SpongeBob, we try and not allow him to watch such shows but when he is sitting in a hospital bed he could ask for his own island and we would make it happen. There is a knock on the door and a nurse appears, she is probably her early twenties, bright blonde bob and has the warmest of smiles on her face.

"Hi, I just wanted to introduce myself, my name is Sara and I will be your night nurse for your stay, I will be on until 9am and will be in throughout the night to check on this little guy. Is there anything you need before I continue on with my rounds?"

"Is it possible to get a second chair in here? Doesn't have to be a recliner, just something I can try and sleep in." I ask her.

"I can see about having a rollaway cot brought in Mrs. Grey." She walks over to Teddy and squats beside the bed, "Well who do we have here?" She picks up one of the octopus' arms as Teddy sits under the covers playing with the octopus.

"His name is Christian after my dad." He looks quite seriously at Sara, I see my husband out of the corner of my eye beaming with pride, I rub my hand along his back resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah? I think that is a good name. Can I ask why?" She continues to ask him, oh this should be good.

"Because this is here so I can cuddle it and make me feel better right?" She nods as he continues "well, he is blue so he is a boy, so I can't name him after my mom, and my daddy makes me feel better and lets me cuddle him, so..." He just shrugs and that is it, I can't help the tear that escapes, we are truly blessed with an amazing son.

"That is a great reason. I need to get going, little man. If you need anything tell your mom or dad to get Sara." She gives him a pat on the back and says her goodnights.

Christian goes over and gives him bear hug careful to mind the IV drip that Sara managed to sneak into our son without him really noticing she was doing it. That woman is a pro at her job.

'I love you son." Christian whispers into his ear.

"I love you too daddy. You too mommy." Teddy says as we lay him back in his bed to tuck him in.

"And I you Teddy bear." He lets out a little bear growl before letting sleep take him over.

Christian starts to massage my shoulders and I and I can feel some of the tension melt away, I lean back into his embrace, and my eyes never leaving the image of my son lying on the bed, his Christian octopus snuggled into his side.

"He will be okay baby. I promise you." I can't respond so I just nod and turn around so I can bury my face into the croak of his neck. "You should get some sleep baby." I wasn't tired until he mentioned sleep, and now I find it hard to keep my eyes open. I make it to the recliner and barely get in it before I feel the warmth of a blanket covering me and Christian's lips pressed against my temple.

"I love you." We both say at the same time, and I can't help the small giggle.

"Such a beautiful sound. Goodnight baby." And with that I am gone.

**a/n: Please don't hate me for how long it has taken me to get this up. A lot has been going on lately between work, school and my life and a small case of writers block, but I seem to know once more where I want this story to go. Will have the next chapter up before Saturday as it is 90% typed up.**


	13. Chapter 13

I find it difficult to get very much sleep, I keep letting dreams of the surgery creep into my dreams; they have been a mixture of both relieving ones and some that would wake me with a start. Each time I awoke I saw Christian sitting protectively side Teddy's bed, I doubt he has even attempted to sleep. I pull myself from the seat and walk over to him taking the blanket with me. I run my fingers through his copper curls before kissing his forehead, he looks up to me and in the dim light of the room I can see my lost boy. Gone is the hardened stare of the CEO, the threatening boom of his voice and the dominating stand when he towers over people to get his way. In this moment, his shoulders are slumped, his eyes full of fear and worry and his voice a mere whisper.

"You should be sleeping." He looks back towards Teddy as he takes my hand in his.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you baby." I move to sit on his lap, his arms instinctively wrap around me and he buries his face in the crock of my neck.

"Can't."

"Have you attempted to even close your eyes for more than just blinking?" My fingers running back and forth over his scalp, I can feel him begin to relax at once.

The small smile on his face tells me that the answer to my question is no. I grab hold of his chin forcing him to look at me.

"Get some sleep Christian, tomorrow is a big day and we are all going to need it." I kiss the tip of his nose and snuggle down into his lap covering us both with the blanket.

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

"And I you, Mr. Grey."

The next morning I awake back on the pullout bed, it seems Christian moved me at some point during the night, it alarms me to a small degree how he is able to move me without waking me. Seems I go dead to the world until I am good and ready to get up.

Sara is writing down some numbers on a white board that I just noticed hanging up on the wall.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey, Teddy seems to be responding to the medicine, his fever has gone down which is great news. Dr. Kelley should be in shortly to discuss with you and your husband the surgery."

"Thank you Sara." I give her a tight smile; it is all I can really offer her at this point. I am too worried about my son to be more polite. Teddy is still sound asleep on the bed, whatever they gave him to sleep works wonders. I briefly wonder if I can get some for when he goes home and won't go to sleep, but right now I banish that thought, I rather have him wide awake bouncing on my bed to wake Christian and I up in the morning than the sedated child before me.

Christian walks in just as Sara is walking out, he holds out a cup of steaming hot tea and a plate carrying a bagel. "Looks like you got some rest."

"I managed to get a couple hours when my wife decided to use me as a bed." He beams brightly; a little yawn from our son pulls us back to reality and the situation at hand.

Teddy rubs the sleep from his eyes and stretches, his eyes meet mine as he sits up and eyes my food. "I am hungry mommy."

"I know baby but we can't eat just yet. In a little while we can." I say putting my food out of his line of sight, out of sight out of mind, well hopefully.

"Ana…" Christian goes to interject but I give him a glance, I know it is killing him to have his son hungry and not being able to give him anything to eat until after the operation.

The door opens and Dr. Kelley strolls in, it has been nearly 6 hours since we arrived here and she still looks bright and chipper as if she is just starting her work day. There must be crack in the coffee, is the only thing that I can think of.

"Good morning everyone. How are we feeling Teddy?" She makes her way to my son looking over his chart.

"My tummy still feels bad." His head cocked to the side watching the good doctor move about the room.

"Well that is no good, we will get that taken care of here soon enough." She turns her attention from our son back to Christian and I. "If I may have a few minutes to go over things with you outside."

We make it to the private waiting room; she closes the door behind us and sits down looking over her notes, "It appears the appendix did not rupture so we will be able to do a Laparoscopic Appendectomy, it is a type of surgery that takes four small incisions instead of one large one. Quicker healing time for a boy of his age and minimal scaring around the incision site. It shouldn't take more than an hour to complete and Teddy will be put under using a general anesthesia, so he will not feel a thing." She looks right at me when telling us the last part, probably she can sense my worry and the bone crushing grip I have on Christian's hand.

"When we are finished he will be moved to recovery and if we like how he is recovering you can expect him home within a day or two. Since he is under the age I do have some forms for you to sign saying we can give him the anesthesia and that we can proceed with the surgery. Do either of you have any questions before the anesthesiologist comes in, he will have a few questions about Teddy before he can sedate him." I shake my head no and take the forms, signing my name and passing it to Christian.

It is less than an hour later that I am watching the anesthesiologist give Ted the shot, he looks so tiny in the hospital gown all ready for surgery. I know they do this surgery all the time without problems, but a mother will worry even if it was a tooth cleaning, or maybe that is just me.

"I am sleepy mommy." Teddy says trying to stay awake while I stroke the side of his face with the back of my hand.

"Get some rest little man; we will be here when you wake up." Christian says giving Teddy a kiss on the forehead. With that Teddy slips into the land of dreams. They come into wheel Teddy to surgery, Christian and I follow close behind as far as we are able to, watching the doors close separating my son from me I felt my insides clutch.

Christian leads me back to the private waiting room, walking in I give the first genuine smile I have in hours, Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan, Grace, and Carrick are all there. I am instantly filled with relief, support and love. You couldn't ask for a better family than this.

"Hey Steele, how is the munchkin doing?" Kate asks me wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Grey." I hear Christian correct her as he talks things over with his parents.

"Much better, they said it should only be about an hour and he will be able to go home in a day or so."

Kate gives me another hug before Mia and force her way between us.

"Look what I got Teddy." She holds up a teddy bear with a bandage covering his abdomen. I can't help but laugh, it is a sweet gesture. "But wait!" She pulls back the bandage and there is a tiny scar." He won't feel out of place if he has a scar because his teddy will as well."

"Thank you Mia, that is really cute and I know he will love it."

I take my seat by Christian, the one that faces the clock; I can hear little idle chit chat happening now and then but nothing can really pull my focus away like the clicks of the clock on the wall. I watch as an hour comes and goes, I can almost feel the tension radiating off Christian but he tries to keep his composure for my sake. My breathing as picked up and I keep reminding myself they have to clean him up and move him. _He is fine Ana, don't worry about him. He is fine. He is fine._

The door opens and Dr. Kelley walks in scanning the room for us, the expression on her face causes me to worry until he locks eyes with me and she smiles brightly.

"About fucking time." Christian says standing up, pulling me up with him.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey!" Grace scolds him; he takes a deep breath and composes himself.

"The surgery went as planned, no complications, there was a slight bleed but we were able to get it under control in a matter of seconds. We are moving him up to recovery and you should be able to see him in about a half hour. He will still be out for a little while, when he does wake up he will be sore and want to eat. We are going to keep him on liquids until tomorrow."

"Thank you." Christian shakes her hand and pulls me in for a hug as she leaves. The weight in the room has been lifted and everyone seems to have relaxed.

We are sitting in the recovery room, I have Christian the octopus propped right by Teddy waiting for him when he wakes, Christian has been typing away feverishly on his phone for the past hour. His face has relaxed, the tension and the stress that was etched has been replaced. He is smiling at his phone and seems happy and carefree.

"Isn't polite to stare Mrs. Grey." He looks up his smile spreading across his face.

"Sorry, but couldn't help it. What has you so interested there Mr. Grey?"

"Just looking over the financial state of a company in Florida that is struggling. Thinking it might be time for Grey Enterprises to expand and overthrow the rodent as king of the Sunshine state."

"Daddy…" Teddy begins to wake up, Christian and I move to his bed sitting on the side.

"Hey little man." Christian rubs his arm gently.

"Can we go to Florida for our trip?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, don't you mommy?"

"Yes I agree. " I kiss Teddys forehead, relieved the son seems to be feeling better and the surgery went well.

"Well the Greys are going to Florida it seems." Christian beams and shoots off a quick email. "As soon as we get the okay we will be off."

Beach. Disney. Sun.

Sounds like a perfect vacation.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read and followed this story. I know I always seem to apologize for the time between postings. It seems I always have an excuse. But this time of year is very hard for me to sit down and write. I work fulltime in retail and I am a full time student so finals are coming up. Got to pass to keep my scholarships. I am currently writing the next few chapters and hope to have them up this week. Come Saturday I will be done with school until the spring so will be able to bang out more chapters and quicker. Thank you for your patience and not giving up on the story.**

Teddy is doing wonderful and hasn't stopped talking since he awoke this morning, his doctor gave him a clean bill of health and he will be going home with us today. I can't wait to have him out of here; he will have to rest for a few weeks before we can go on our little family vacation.

I am sitting on the bed with Teddy while we wait for Christian to sign the discharge papers; Teddy has his Christian the octopus sitting on his lap as he rambles on about going to Disney and meeting all his favorite characters such as Pooh, and Buzz Light year. We haven't told him yet about Animal Kingdom, he might go into a coma with excitement once he finds out they have a dinosaur section.

Hearing the door open, the little master and I look up with grins ear to ear seeing Christian walk in. His smile is forced and I feel my excitement fall and worry set it. I know it is nothing we can discuss in front of Ted so I don't press the issue, but soon enough I better find out what has my husband worried.

"Ready to go home son?"

"Yes daddy, I want to go because that means Disney is closer!"

I can't help the laugh that escapes, figures my son just had surgery and all he can think of is Disney. At least he has a positive outlook on things, that will do him well in life.

The pain medicine that they have Teddy on has him rubbing his eyes as he lets it take over and he drifts off into a nap almost as soon as we load him in the car. Christian and I flank him, our hands clasped together in Teddy's lap.

I see that we are headed in the direction of our house and I feel the concern start to fill me. Is it safe to go back there? What if Michaels did give out the different codes and security measures that we have? I must have gripped down on Christians hand because in an instant his thumb rubs the back of my hand reassuring me.

"The gates are all recoded in an alternating pattern so they will change every day from now on baby. Taylor ensured that was taken care of before we returned. Please don't worry, I wouldn't bring you and Ted where I was positive it wasn't safe." He answers my unanswered prayer lifting my hand to his lips and kisses it.

"I know, just couldn't help the concern for a second.' I smile brightly.

Christian is closing the door to Ted's room after we have put him down for a nap and reaches out his hand for me to take it. He leads me to his study and closes the door behind us as I sit on the couch waiting for him. He takes the seat next to me, his eyes trained on a nonexistent speck on the floor as he gathers his thoughts and turns to me.

"Baby, I need you to promise me that when I tell you this you're not going to worry or anything about this. Taylor, myself and my father are already working on something. And I swear with my last breath I will keep you and Teddy safe."

Okay heart is starting to pound in my chest as I nod, at least I think I do, but when Christian continues on I know I must have given him some sign I understand.

"They released Michaels today on bail. We are tracking his movements and Taylor already has some more security coming to keep watch here, people he has known for years."

"How…" Is all I can seem to muster at this moment.

"Because some fuckwads think that assaulting you, threatening my family, and only God knows what else isn't bad enough to deny bail. And to think some fucker out there posted it." He shakes his head in.

I sit there for a moment as I let my mind begin to race through all the scenarios that could play out in the near future. And in most of them that involve that asshole coming near my family also involve me putting a boot in his ass. Taylor may have the size to take him on, but I have the anger and need to protect my baby.

I am mentally and physically exhausted, to fully process what I just heard about the insane body guard being on the loose once more, I need a good night sleep. I kiss Christian on the cheek and run my fingers through his hair giving him a small smile.

"We will be okay baby. Come on, let's go have a rest before your mini me is up."

When I wake the last of the sun rays are slipping through the curtains in my room and the spot that once held my husband is now vacant. I can hear the television on, some cartoon playing; I peek in to see Teddy eating some chicken nuggets and fries. Normally we don't allow him to have this type of food, let alone on the couch, but right now this kid could get away with murder.

I soon find Christian in his study, hunched over the computer.

"Watcha doing?" I ask sitting down on his lap and notice a map of Disney is up and he is writing down things on a notepad.

"Seeing what rides are safe, looking at the security measures and…" He tries to continue before I cut him off; I snatch the notepad away and stand up holding it behind my back.

"No. This is going to be a fun trip. Not one full of can and can not's." I look at his list he has written down, "And we will go on Dumbo, seriously Christian, what are the odds of Teddy falling out or…Seriously Christian? The bar holding the elephant snapping? That isn't going to happen." I toss the notepad in the garbage and walk back to him. Let's just enjoy it hm? Oh and I want to stay at the Animal Lodge, I think Teddy will love it."

"As you wish baby, and I have a beautiful surprise for you and I one night. I already spoke to Gail and Taylor and they will watch Teddy for us." Seems like with the more we talk about this trip the more excited I get.

"When are we going to go?"

"A couple more days, I have a few meetings and Ted needs to heal a little more the doctor said. But for now let us say next Monday and we will go for 4 days if that works for you." I wrap my arms around him tightly and kiss him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He cocks his head to the side.

"For being you. I am looking forward to our escape, thank you for doing this."

"I would do anything for my family."


	15. Chapter 15

Leave it to Carrick and Christian to have a restraining order drawn up and issued within a day of Michaels being released. Christian even had Paul looked into to see why or what he has to do with this, so far he seems clean enough, on paper that is. Christian is thinking about sending someone to keep an eye on him just to be certain that what is on paper translate in person the same.

"Hey, you okay Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks while wrapping his arms around my waist, it is then I realize I was so caught up in my thoughts that I folded and refolded the same shirt a few times to pack it for our vacation.

"Yes Sir, just thinking about our vacation."

"Don't over think things baby." He says turning me around to look in my eyes; he knew I was thinking something else. Damn him, hard to get anything past this one.

It has been almost a week since "the incident" and Teddys surgery, we just had his check up and all signs are good and he got the okay to travel. Hello vacation! This time tomorrow we will be in Florida and enjoying the warmth and the sunshine at Disney! Our bags are packed, cameras charged, sunscreen, snacks, and comfortable shoes. Seems like I have everything we will need, we were going to take the stroller since it there is a lot of walking but it will be easier to just rent one at the park.

The task of getting Teddy to sleep is almost as hard as it is on Christmas Eve or his birthday; he is so excited about tomorrow. I somehow manage to get him wrangled and into his pajamas and into bed, Christian and I read him his bedtime story, he has Christian the octopus snuggled under his little arm as he drifts off to sleep.

"Come on handsome, we have a long day ahead of us; we need to go to bed."

"Now we are talking." Christian stands up grinning at me.

"For sleep. Your spawn will be all over the place tomorrow, you ever wanted to run a marathon, because I bet you anything that is going to be easier than tomorrow you should have seen him at the museum."

"Fair point well played Mrs. Grey, come let's go to sleep."

It feels as if my eyes have just closed and allowed me to find the sweet release of sleep when my bed starts to shake.

"WAAAAAKE UP, WAKE UP WAAAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" I pry open one of my eyes and see my husband's spawn bouncing on our bed.

"He is your son right now." I mumble as I roll over to my side.

Christian pulls him upright and grabs Teddy and carries him out of the room while I try and wake up. 5am is not something I enjoy, ever but time to get my ass up so we can get on the move.

I see the luggage sitting by the door, my family eating their breakfast already as I sit down to join them. Gail even made Mickey shaped pancakes for us; I have to admit that gets me a little more excited. My son has become a vacuum as he inhales his food and looks on impatiently as Christian and I take our time to finish our food.

"Okay, okay little master we are ready to go." Christian says pushing the plate away.

The flight went quickly, it didn't seem to take as long as we had thought, maybe it was all the excitement about where we were headed that our conversations had us all caught up in the moment, but before we knew it we were walking into the Animal Kingdom lodge.

It looked like we were in Africa, all the wood and tribal markings on the wall, the canopies draping from pillar to pillar and how they did the ceiling to look as if it was woven together as in a hut. My eyes couldn't stop moving from one beautiful surface to the next. If this was the lobby I couldn't wait to see our room.

We make it to our room; the doors look like they are all hand carved dark wood, upon entering the room I feel the air knocked out of me, Teddy pushes past his father and me and heads right in to claim his bed. He goes straight for the queen bed leaving Christian and I to fight over the bunk beds in the corner. I seriously doubt Christian will be sleeping on the top bunk. He quickly corrects our son on where he will be sleeping. I am still taking everything in. The walls are a rich yellow that normally would cause me to turn my nose up, but it is offset by the dark wood and the rich warm reds and browns of the fabrics on the furniture. My fingers graze over the wood surface of a dresser once again carved and beautiful. I look out the window and can't believe my eyes.

"Teddy!" I call out turning around to motion for him to join me on the balcony; both his father and him join me. I point with the biggest grin on my face behind me before turning my attention back out, there not too far away from our room is a pair of giraffes walking around. Good choice in hotel Ana, I think to myself. This is so amazing, I could never have thought of it being better if I tried.

It is almost lunch time so we order room service instead of heading down to the marketplace in the lobby, Teddy is starting to whine and get cranky so we know he is in need of a nap as soon as we are done eating. That will give us some time to go look at the animals before we head down to the campfire and listen to African story telling before heading off to bed, tomorrow is Day 1 of our Grey Family adventure and I can only imagine what is in store for us. I know we will be going to the Animal Kingdom tomorrow.

I can hear the soft snores of my two men curled up together on the bed beside me, I can't waste this chance so I slip out of the bed and grab the camera firing off a few shots of the pair. Teddy is curled into Christian's side, his tiny head and hand resting on his father's chest. Christians hand holding his son close to him protectively keeping him from somehow rolling off the bed. Even in his sleep he is protective of us.

I lie back down and snuggle close; holding the camera over head and making the dumbest faces I can think of while Christian and Teddy are still passed out beside me. I see Christians blackberry sitting beside him, I quickly take it and unlock it to open the camera and take a picture of the three of us, the father/son duo looking handsome while they sleep, and me cross eyed sticking out my tongue and set it to his wallpaper on his phone. What an attractive family we make. I toss the phone back on the bed where it was, and snuggle into my mans side, his arm wraps around me as he buries his nose into my hair.

"Do I want to know why you were moving about so much Mrs. Grey? What were you up to?" His voice is still thick with sleep and I can't help but giggle.

"Such a lovely sound, perhaps my favorite in the world." I can't help but roll my eyes at him. "Not polite to roll your eyes Mrs. Grey." Of course his eyes are still shut when he calls me out on it.

**Two chapters in one day, whaaa?! They might not be my longest ones but I really wanted to get them to Disney to enjoy some fun before the drama begins again. I will hopefully have the next few chapters written here shortly. Can't wait to have them in the magic kingdom, have some fun ideas rolling around in my head. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Today I took my last final so I am free! Well for a month at least, so hopefully will be able to get back to writing and not have to make everyone wait very long. Plotted out the next few chapters and hopefully it comes out how I hope it will.**

Gail took Teddy down to the gift shop after breakfast because he wanted to buy Christian and I a gift for bringing him here and taking care of him when he was sick. I am so proud of the little man we are raising being so thoughtful and I can't wait to see what he picks out. He could come back with chewed gum and a stick and it would mean the world to me.

Christian and me I are on the way to our room, upon entering the room his arms go around my waist and he buries his face in the crook of my neck leaving hot kisses in their wake.

"I have to say I love the picture you put on my phone baby, I am going to print it out so I have it on my desk and maybe make it my wallpaper on the computer at work."

"Glad you like that one." I give him a swift kiss on his lips and set off to pack a bag for the park.

"That one?" He sits on the bed and pulls out his phone, I think it finally registered I had his phone. There is a silence in the room before he erupts with laughter. I snuggle into his side and look at the pictures with him. There is picture after picture of me and my sleeping men.

"You're always up to something aren't you Mrs. Grey."

"I was bored, oh well." I shrug patting him on his leg and try to stand up unsuccessfully as I am quickly pulled down into his lap and he kisses me. I can feel the moisture between my legs starting to gather, our breaths are becoming labored and I know at any moment our son is going to come busting through the door and if I don't want to have my son in therapy I better stop this right now.

"We can't. Not yet at least. Teddy will be back any minute." I stand up this time and see Christian take a breath trying to regain composure.

Sure enough within 2 minutes I hear the rattling of the doorknob and then the banging as it swinging open hitting the wall, the little master as returned with Gail and Taylor following him in. Teddy is holding two little wrapped gifts and hands one to both Christian and me.

I sit down and he crawls into my lap, "I hope you like it mommy."

"I know I will little man." I kiss his forehead and start to open the gift, it simple shell necklace that says "Mom" on it. My eyes begin to tear up, out of all the jewelry, the diamonds and the pearls, nothing I own compares to this. I hold my son close and press a kiss into his temple and put the necklace on.

"Oh Teddy, this is the greatest gift mommy has ever received, well next to you of course. Thank you so much." He wipes away the stray tear that has fallen and I get the little shy smile out of him that he shares with his father.

"Glad you like it mommy." He climbs out of my lap and jumps into Christians, he looks up into his father's face, you can see the hope and the nerves he is feeling about his dad opening his gift. Truly his father's son. Christian opens the gift and it is an animal print notepad and pen that he can keep on him and take notes when he needs to.

Christian is quiet looking the gift over, I think Teddy is about to spontaneously combust if Christian doesn't say anything soon.

"Thank you son, this gift is amazing and thoughtful. I am going to use it every day." I can hear the emotion in Christian's voice as he wraps our son up in a hug. "I love you Teddy."

"Love you too daddy." Teddy responds as he squirms out of his dads arms. "TIME TO GO SEE THE ANIMALS!" Our touching family moment must be over as the child demands to go play.

We arrive to the Animal Kingdom early to beat the heat and the lines; Teddy has been bouncing around on a sugar high since he awoke this morning. Sometimes I wish I had the energy that he does. I feel like I am dragging around this morning but stifle a yawn as we walk into the park. We notice that Timon and Rifiki from the Lion King are out to greet the kids, little Teddys eyes light up as he looks to us asking permission to go see them.

When it is Teds turn he runs up and hugs Timon tightly, rambling on about how much he loves him and thinks he is really funny.

"Can I get an autumngraph please?" He asks handing Timon his little autograph book we purchased last night at the gift shop.

Christian is snapping pictures away and encourages me to take one with both Timon and Rifiki, I am holding Teddy in my arms, his little arms wrapped around my neck tightly with his big grin plastered on his face, Timons hand plopped atop Teddys head almost covering his face and Rifiki covering his mouth as if to hold in a laugh.

"Let me see the picture, got to make sure I don't look bad." I ask walking up to Christian.

"One, you can never look bad Mrs. Grey, and two, no you may not see the picture. I have a plan for these pictures and you will just have to wait." He grins taking Teddy from my arms and putting him in the stroller strapping him in.

We walk by the Tree of Life, carved with different animals on the trunk and pointed out our favorites. The day seems to be flying by with each new activity we do, of course saving the dinosaur section for last before we head out to dinner.

We are on the safari ride getting to see all the animals, the look of pure joy on Teddys face as he sees the animals walking around. He has been to the zoo, but nothing he has seen, or any of us for that matter, can compare to this. There are no cages; the animals wander around as they please.

"MOMMY LOOK!" He points out to the side and we can see a lion and his lioness perched high atop a cliff. I hear the snap of a picture and see Christian capturing another moment for us for later.

"I know baby, how cool is that." I respond, still in wander myself looking at the lion.

It is finally time to head off towards Dinoland U.S.A, Teddy is still fired up and going on and on about dinosaurs, if there was a way to track how fast he was talking I am sure it would set a record.

Walking up you are greeted by a massive skeleton called "Dino-Sue" of a t-rex. Teddy is in heaven at this point, he has stopped talking and I know he has either passed out or he is in awe of what is before him.

We take him to play in the bone yard where he can go on the slides and run in and out of the caves. I convince Christian to let us go on the triceratops spin, which is basically like dumbos flying adventure but with triceratops. I sit behind Christian and Teddy, my chance to capture some moments with my camera of my carefree husband and son bonding.

"Teddy not so high." Christian lowers our carriage before Teddy forces us back up into the air. I can't help but laugh at it. "Glad you find this funny Mrs. Grey."

"Oh I am having a blast Mr. Grey, does this going any higher?"

"Not funny Ana." He laughs and tries to lower us once more.

It is late in the afternoon and the day has started to catch up with our son, he is starting to whine so time to get some dinner and put him to sleep, tomorrow we are going to EPCOT and Hollywood studios. Christian already has our day mapped out we will start at Hollywood studios see some of the kiddies shows then head over to EPCOT for dinner and fireworks.

Teddy is curled around Christian, snoozing away as we make our way to the bus stop, I head towards the one that says for our hotel but Christian tells me we are going to Downtown Disney for our dinner.

Teddy once more is awake and talking his Auntie Gail's ear off about how amazing the day was and is looking forward to the rest of our trip.

"Christian where are we eating?"

"Right here my love." He says pointing ahead and I see the restaurant, The T-Rex Café. Of course, is there any where else we would eat?

We are seated in the ice cave; the walls look as if they are made of ice and change colors every so often. In the ice you can see the fossils of trapped dinosaurs. There is a forested part of the restaurant with animatronics dinosaurs are, moving and watching you eat your food, as if they are stalking their prey.

We order our food and then there are loud claps of thunder, the lights flicker, and meteorites shoot across the ceiling of the dining area, ah it hits me, the extinction event. They really thought of everything here.

Finishing our meal, we go to build a dino and let Teddy make himself a stuffed dinosaur which he quickly names Chomp.

Teddy, Gail and I are picking out clothes for Chomp as Christian picks out his own outfit for the dinosaur. He starts to walk over to us before Taylor walks up mumbles something in Christian's ear and they walk off together.

I try not to wonder what that was about, it will drive me crazy and this vacation was to get away from crazy.

Christian walks back to us and I give him a quizzical look and he just smiles slightly and shakes his head. Great, he isn't going to tell me what it was about.

By the time we get back to the hotel, Teddy is not in the bed more than 2 minutes before soft little snores come from the top bunk, Chomp under one are, and OctoChristian under the other. I kiss his forehead and climb into bed with my husband.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Mrs. Grey, thank you as well. This is all because of you. You gave me this family and this chance. I love you and cannot thank you enough for everything."

"I love you too Christian, and it wasn't all me that gave you this. You helped in getting this family made."

"That I did, that I did. And what fun we had." He kisses me, "Get some sleep baby."

I rest my head on his chest and allow his scent and beating of his heart send me off into a blissful sleep.

**Writing about Disney is making me want to go back there ASAP. Trying to decide if I want to write about the other parks or just skip right ahead a couple days to the Magic Kingdom, I have something cooked up for that one and it is sad how excited I am to write about the Magic Kingdom.**


	17. Chapter 17

It is day three of our Grey family vacation here at Disney, yesterday instead of going to another one of the parks we hung around the hotel and had a lazy day. Something Christian still is not used to, wasting an entire day lying by the pool, taking naps, and just enjoying each other's company. But given how worn out Teddy was after Animal Kingdom he needed a lazy day.

Today we are going to Hollywood Studios and EPCOT, splitting our day between the two parks since there really doesn't seem like a whole lot that would catch Teddys attention for too long.

Upon arriving at Hollywood Studios my control freak of a husband has our schedule already in hand. We will be seeing some of the kid friendly shows like Ariel and Friends, and the one I am secretly excited for, Beauty and the Beast on stage.

Taylor takes the camera from Christian and our little family group together in front of the Mickey wizard hat for another picture. I will fully enjoy scrapbooking all these pictures we have been taking. We are just in time for the Star Wars parade, I never fully understood what was so great about Star Wars, but Teddy seems to be enjoying it and watching intently.

One thing is for certain, it doesn't matter what season it is, in Florida it is about as hot as it can get. Teddys hair is stuck to his forehead from all the sweat, time to move inside for a little bit.

"Is Mrs. and young Grey hungry?" Christian asks and both Teddy and I nod in unison.

We head to a classic 50s diner. It is all decked out in their clothing, décor and even their food selection. Meatloaf, chicken nuggets and pot pies. Who would have thought a high powered CEO would pick this of all places to eat.

"Having fun today Teddy?" I ask while he dunks a chicken nugget into his ketchup.

"Yes ma'am I am." He grins up at me, ketchup smeared across his little face.

"How about you Mr. Grey? Are you enjoying your day?"

"Of course Mrs. Grey, I can't think of a more perfect way to spend an afternoon." I have to smile, he went with the biggest plate of fried chicken and potatoes, and I can almost bet that he isn't going to be finishing his plate.

Our waitress returns and brings us the dessert menu which is a viewfinder. All three of us click through our own viewfinder and pick out smores. She starts to clear the table and stops when she sees that Christian has yet to clear his plate.

"Are you finished?" She asks with her hands on her hips, I know what is coming and have to try to keep a straight face. I read about this restaurant online, this should be rich.

"Yes thank you."

"Here we clean our plates before we get dessert. Attention diners, we have someone who didn't clean his plate. And what happens to people that doesn't finish their plate? They have to stand in the corner while you wait for your dessert to come out." She points to the wall behind her.

"If you think for just one minute I am…." Christian starts but is interrupted.

"No back talking in Mamas kitchen, now if you want dessert you must go wait by the wall."

"Daaaaaddy, you have to listen to her." Teddy reprimands his father and that is it, I can't hold in the laugh anymore and get a dirty look from Christian before he goes to stand at the wall. I fire off a couple pictures, Grace and Elliot will love to see this as it is unlikely we will ever come to eat here again. I see Gail and Taylor also taking a picture with their camera phone, both also seem so very happy, they probably have never seen this side of Christian, letting himself get publicly humiliated.

After a few minutes our waitress returns and places our dessert on the table and taps Christian on the shoulder, "You have something to say for yourself?"

"Sorry I did not clear my plate will not happen again." I would have thought that this would have put him in one of his tempers but, he returns to the table he looks happy and carefree as he digs into his Smore.

"How are we doing on time Mr. Grey?"

"The Beauty and the Beast show start in about 20 minutes so if we want to head over there to get better seats we should leave pretty soon."

Before long, Teddy is curled up on my lap, Christian right next to me, his arm wrapped around me as we watch the show. This has always been one of my favorite Disney movies, but Cinderella will always be my utmost favorite.

I start to hum along with the songs, I have seen every Disney movie probably hundreds of times, and I can't blame it all on Teddy, I have always been a Disney junkie.

"Be our guest be our guest, put our service to the test, tie your napkin round your neck chere and we'll provide the rest." I see Christian staring at me, his mouth beaming with a glorious smile.

"You okay there buddy?"

"I was about to ask you that, you're singing aloud with the song. And what a beautiful voice it is Mrs. Grey."

Shit, that is embarrassing, I sound like a cat in a bag trying to free itself when I sing.

We continue to watch the show and I keep stealing glances back over at Christian, his smile has started to fall and I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes. I place my hand on his thigh drawing his attention to me; I am willing him to talk to me as I give him a small smile.

"Just thinking how close this story seems to resemble my life. A beast unfit to be loved or unloved, before a loving, beautiful smart woman storms into the beasts life and castle turning the entire world upside down."

Oh my poor Fifty, when will he learn? "Christian, please do not ever refer to yourself as a beast again. You were guarded, that does not mean you cannot love or give love. You're an amazing father and husband; there is never a moment with you that I do not feel cherished, adored and loved. "

And just like that, his smile returns and we finish watching the show, after this we will be heading off to EPCOT for the rest of the afternoon and depending on how the young master is doing, see the fireworks.

The first thing we do when we get to EPCOT is get Teddy an EPCOT passport; he can go from country to country here and get it stamped. He seems so excited to be going around the world here at EPCOT to get the various stamps; he makes sure that we are not to miss even one.

In France, we walk down one of the back alleys and find a little candy shop we read about in one of the tourist books. I feel like I am back on my honeymoon, sitting in a "French" garden with my husband and son eating chocolate mousse.

We push Teddy in his stroller, Christian and I walk hand in hand throughout the world showcase enjoying all the little things we see. I haven't felt this at ease in seems like forever. We finally end up in England, we find one of the red phone booths and without a second thought, and we all climb in it for Taylor to take our picture taken.

Christian and Taylor walk over to the Rose and Crown pub to make dinner reservations while Gail, Teddy and I sit by the fountain looking at the pictures on the camera, cracking up when come across certain pictures of Christian acting his age and not like a CEO.

We have two hours to kill before our dinner reservations so we go to Figments imagination ride. Nothing is cuter than a little purple flying dinosaur thing that sings and cracks jokes. I find the find very enjoyable and even catch Christian and his mini me singing along with the song. This is happiness.

After the ride we play around in the imagination creation station, making music, drawing pictures and taking goofy pictures. I end up buying a stuffed Figment animal, for Teddy of course if anyone asks about it. I highly doubt this will ever make it into the bedroom, so he will just have to enjoy his spot on my desk, he will be my constant reminder to be carefree and use my imagination.

We stand over by the lake and watch the sun start to set; dipping the temperature just enough to send a shiver down my spine when the breeze blows forcing me to snuggle into Christians side for his warmth.

"Time we head to dinner." He breaks the silence picking up Teddy. "I requested a table near the windows so we can eat and watch the fireworks that are going to go off in an hour."

"Always thinking ahead aren't you Mr. Grey."

"You have no idea." He winks at me as we walk up to the restaurant.

Taylor and Gail join us for dinner and watching the fireworks. I rest my head on Christian shoulder, this has been a tiring day, and I can't imagine how tired I am going to be tomorrow at the Magic Kingdom. So much to do tomorrow, I personally think we should split the park over two days but Christian is convinced that we can get everything we want to do in one afternoon. We will see who is right.

The lights around the park go on letting everyone know that the fireworks are finished and the park will be closing. I look down at a sleeping child in my arms and snuggle him close to me.

Christian tries several times as we are walking out of the park to take Teddy from me, but while my arms are getting sore, I am enjoying this. Teddy won't be little for long and he is already starting his I am too cool to cuddle with mommy phase, it will break my heart when he outright denies me that.

Taylor and Christian are talking among themselves so that I can't hear them, but I catch a bit of what they are talking about.

"Everything is set up and ready to go for tomorrow." Taylor says and Christian just nods walking back to me, I finally relent and let him take sleeping Teddy from my arms.

"What is going on Christian?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with baby."

He is keeping something from me, and it is starting to annoy me, but I don't want to ruin our perfect day so I will let it slide, for now at least.

**Typing up the Magic Kingdom chapter now, yay. Sorry this has been so delayed; the holidays are kicking my ass, between family coming in, Christmas, food poisoning (that was not fun at all) and now New Years. Well happy New Years! **


	18. Chapter 18

Today is the day, time to tackle the Magic Kingdom. Grey VS. Mouse, which one will come out on top, it is anyone's guess, but I am assuming it will be the mouse.

We enter and I can hear Teddy gasp as he takes in the wonder around him. Cinderella's Castle sits front and center capturing your attention, cue another family shot of our group. We walk around Main Street and look at the different little shops; I finally find the one I have been looking for, the one where you can get the mouse ears.

Teddy gets the child size Mickey Mouse ears, in gold on the back "Teddy" is sewn on for him.

I opt for the Minnie Mouse ears with the red polka dot bow with Mrs. Grey sewn on to the back.

Gail picks out the same one as me and has Mrs. T sewn on to the back, as Taylor even gets into the action and has Taylor written across his.

But the prize winning moment was when Christian put on his own pair of Mickey Mouse ears, Mr. Grey written on the back of his. I would have never in my wildest dreams; the powerful CEO and dominant would be wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

I will be the first to admit, black jeans, white linen shirt and Mickey Mouse ears look good on Christian. Christian pulls me to him kissing me and snapping a picture of the two of us before we head back out on the Main Street to enjoy our day.

We get to Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger; Teddy is so excited to have his picture taken with Buzz outside the ride.

"Bet I can bet you at this ride Mrs. Grey?" Christian whispers into my ear as we get in the car.

"I don't doubt that one bit Mr. Grey, I have a child shooting the gun for me."

We start aiming and firing trying to hit the various little targets, I keep seeing Christians score going up and up while mine, well let's just say won't be hitting any high score marks.

"Teddy see that right there?" I point to the car controller in the middle of us and he nods, "You can control the car by moving that around." And just like that we are spinning uncontrollably, I regret this instantly.

"Cheater." Christian laughs as he tries to regain control of the car, which I am all too happy about, breakfast was attempting to make reappearance.

"Maybe we should avoid the teacups?" I ask as we get off the ride holding my stomach hoping it stops spinning soon.

"Yeah, not sure I can handle it so soon after that spin attack you unleashed on us."

We go through all the little details of the park, doing the go karts, which was a pain in the ass to convince Christian to let us go on because some ungodly event could happen and kill us all. We hit Dumbo, Ariel's grotto, and take pictures with Alice and the Mad Hatter.

We have allowed Taylor and Gail to go enjoy their day on their own, pretty sure nothing will happen at the Magic Kingdom, I think they pump crack into the air with how happy and carefree everyone seems.

We make sure to hit Pooh Adventure, Peter Pan and even though I wanted to skip it, Teddy can just look at me with his big pouty eyes and I am putty, I end up on It's a Small World, and now that damn song is stuck in my head.

Just when I think that it is out, Christian leans in and starts humming it to my ear. Jackass is going to get one night, that was cruel and unusual punishment and he knows it.

The day is flying by and I can't believe how much we have accomplished, I guess Christian was right, that we can do most everything we want to do in one day. We make sure to skip over the Haunted Manson, we don't need our son scared and up all night crying thinking that Ghosts are coming home with us to live.

Seems like every shop we go in to we end up buying things, be it new toys, or presents for our family, Disney is going to love us and thankfully we can have it all shipped back to the hotel so we don't need to carry everything with us all day.

We watch the singing country bears in Adventure Land, and climb the Swiss Family Robinsons tree house, we take the paddle boat around the lagoon to get off our feet for a while and just rest up before Teddy is demanding to go see something else. The map spread out covering his tiny legs he stares at it and the black marks through all the places we have been.

"Mommy we are running out of things to do!" He whines seeming so upset that we have only a few rides left.

"I know but we can always come back again, or even go to the other parks that they have around, how does that sound?" And just like that he is back to the happy little boy.

Christians head is leaning against the back of the seat; my poor man looks so tired from the day. His copper hair has started to get long again, covering his forehead. His arms folded across his chest, I notice every little line of his muscles, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Fuck, this is not the place to be having these thoughts about him. Won't do us any good.

"Not polite to stare Mrs. Grey." He looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Eh, oh well. Nothing you can do about it can you?" I retort grinning, he must be getting that twitchy palm, it has been three days, three very long days since we had any sort of release and will likely be another day before it comes. But I wouldn't change this for anything; it is well worth the frustration.

The sun has started to dip as we reach the castle and walk around; we find the alcove where Belle reads to the children. The vines covering the iron gates, the smell of the flowers that are planted around and the stone benches all make for a charming little atmosphere.

"Get up there Mrs. Grey; I do believe you need your picture taken." Christian starts to push me up towards the vine covered stone walls. I start striking some poses but can't help but feel like a total idiot until Teddy joins in the fun.

There is a wishing well next to the castle, we each take a penny tossing it in, making sure to keep our wishes to ourselves. I see Gail and Taylor making their way towards us just in time for the last parade of the day.

"I have a surprise for you baby." Christian whispers in my ear catching my attention.

"And what would that be Mr. Grey?"

"How would you like to eat at the Royal Table tonight high up in Cinderella's Castle?" I can feel my mouth pop open in surprise.

"YES!" I squeal wrapping him into a tight hug, I am too damn excited for words at this point.

It is dark when we check in and are let into the waiting area. I see Cinderella sitting in her throne greeting everyone, I may be in the 20s but that didn't stop me from standing in line to meet the Princess I have grown up admiring and having my picture taken with her.

I return to my men with the biggest smile on my face, it doesn't matter who you are, and even though you know the people in costumes are just employees you can't help but get excited, you are a child here no matter your age, from newborn to 99 I don't care who you are, Cinderella comes up to you, you're excited.

"I think you're prettier than her mommy." Teddy says when I return, and cue the heart melt. I apparently am prettier than Cinderella, now that is a compliment.

We are shown up to our table, once more near the windows so we can enjoy the best view in the Kingdom of the fireworks that will start shortly.

I feel like Royalty sitting here, in a Castle, being served on hand and foot almost. We are chatting away; Christian has been keeping his hand on my leg the entire meal, drawing little doodles as his fingers dance over the fabric of my jeans. His touch is sending a jolt right to my sex, it is hard to concentrate when he is doing this, and I feel it is intentional on his part. Two can play this game and I feel we will end up being thrown out of the park if we are caught.

Teddy is busy telling his Auntie Gail and Uncle Taylor about all he has seen today, so glad he is distracted. I drop my hand so it is rest on Christian's knee, slowly rubbing his thigh up and down, each time taking it higher and higher until it is finally resting on his erection.

I can feel his sharp intake of breath and can see him trying to keep his composure. I win.

The lights in the dining room fall just enough so we can see outside of the windows as the fireworks begin. The dining room is full of 'ohs' and 'ahs' with each explosion. I can see why they call it the happiest place on Earth. No matter what is going on in your life, you get lost in the magic that is this place.

It is finally over and we continue eating our dessert, I catch Christians gaze staring at me, he seems almost nervous over something. I wonder if it has anything to do with what he and Taylor were talking about last night about today. I am going to have to ask him when we get back to the hotel and put Teddy to bed.

We start making our way out of the restaurant; Gail and Taylor stop us and motion for Teddy to come join them. Okay what is going on here?

"We are going to keep him for the night so you and Mr. Grey can enjoy your evening." Gail answers my unspoken question.

Do huh now?

I turn to Christian who is smiling and seems as excited as a kid on Christmas, "I have one last surprise for you; baby and I really hope you like it."

"Oookay." I ask cautiously. "What is it?"

"It is better I show you." Well this should be interesting; we break away from everyone that is leaving and find a man dressed as though he stepped right out of the story of Cinderella. Now I am curious as to what Christian has up his sleeve.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey." He greets us. "Everything is all ready for you both. Please follow me." He leads us back towards the Castle and through a pair of wooden doors that I had never noticed before. We are shown to an elevator, my heart is beating through my chest, when the doors of the elevator open we are greeted by another pair of old wooden doors.

"Your key Sir, should you require anything please give us a ring. Enjoy your stay." And with that he leaves in the elevator once more. Wait, _stay_?

"Right this way Anastasia." Christian slips the key into the lock and opens the door. "I have arranged for us to spend the night in Walt Disney's Cinderella Suite."

My head is spinning; I get to sleep in Cinderella's Castle. I am crying at this point, I can't keep the tears from falling down my face. I throw myself at my husband and get lost in a kiss. We haven't even stepped foot into the apartment but I can't wait to see what it is like.

In the foyer there is a mosaic tile floor that depicts the carriage that took Cinderella to the ball in. The scent is almost that of the playroom, orange mixed with hardwood. The stone walls are covered in rich fabrics and I can't keep myself from touching them. There, on the wall in a display box is the pride and joy of the room I am sure, Cinderella's glass slipper. The details they put into here are amazing, the beds look inviting and I know if I linger even a second too long I won't get to see the rest that this suite has to offer.

In the bathroom is a large claw tub, perfect size for Christian and me to break in soon. The towels are among the softest I have ever touched and the view is to die for. High up in the castle I get to look out to the kingdom below.

I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me back towards him. "Good surprise baby?"

"Christian," I turn to face him, cupping his beautiful face in my hands. "I don't know how you managed this, but this is truly the most amazing gift anyone could ever give someone. I can't even begin to thank you enough."

There is a fake fire going in the bedroom warming me instantly when I walk back into the room kicking my shoes off so my feet can enjoy the tile cool tile.

I notice a painting on the wall of Cinderella, upon really looking at the painting it is actually the television. I walk into the sitting area, the couches are beautiful and inviting sitting under the stain glassed windows that showcase the mice from the story.

Ever since I was a little girl I have been in love with the story of Cinderella, and here I stand in her castle getting ready to spend the night here with my very own Prince Charming.

"I love you." I tell Christian as I walk back to him, wrapping my arms around his waist leaning up to meet his lips. I go to break the kiss but he holds on, deepening it. When we finally part we are both panting for air. He takes my hand and leads me back to the bedroom where he begins to undress me.

We move in unison slowly taking each piece of clothing off of one another before we are both standing there in all our glory. Neither of us saying anything, he reaches for me pulling me to him recapturing my lips with his as he lays me down across the bed.

He sits between my legs, holding one leg up and kissing from my toe and working his way up. Each kiss sends a shot of electricity through my veins right to my sex. By the time he reaches my inner thigh I feel like I am going to come undone. Just when I think he is going to kiss me _there _ he skips it and kisses his way up my body, stopping at each breast to take special attention to each one, bringing my nipples to a hard peak.

He reaches my mouth and kisses my lips once more, his hand finds mine, intertwining our fingers. His free hand runs up and down my thigh, I can feel him at my entrance just waiting for the right moment, and if he makes me wait any longer I may scream out of frustration and not out of pleasure.

I feel him slowly slip inside me, I let out a moan I had been holding in for too long. It feels alien after going without for a few days, this is what I needed, my husband inside and close to me.

He moves in and out of me at such a slow rate it is almost criminal, you think that he would be fucking me, hard, after having to wait. But instead he is taking his time and making sweet love to me.

His eyes are locked on mine, gray to blue we move as one, I can feel myself start to climb up towards my release, our hands still locked together he takes his free hand and rubs it over my nipples. My eyes clamp shut as I feel myself start to fall over the cliff.

"Open, I need to watch you baby." I lock eyes with him once more as the orgasm takes over.

My body is his, and only his, his will be done. He is starting to pick up speed and I know he is close to coming undone, and I watching him start to build again. Our moans echo off the stone walls and it drives me crazy hearing us making love to one another. If we sound this hot, I can only imagine what we look like. I will have to ask Christian what he thinks about making our own little private video.

"Ana…" He starts to pant my name over and over as some chant.

"Christian…ah fuck." His lips crash into mine as we both hit our orgasm together, we lay there for a minute, his head resting on my breasts as we calm our breathing. He removes himself from me, and I can't help but miss the feeling of him inside me.

Well this was an amazing first, how many people can say they made love in Cinderella's Castle.

"I love you so much Ana." He props himself up on one arm looking down at me.

"And I you, Christian." His hand that was resting on my stomach has started to make its way down to my sex.

"Now that I have made the best kind of vanilla love to you, I do believe you have misbehaved today and need to be punished and fucked. "

"What does Sir have in mind?" And with that one simple word, my Prince Charming has become my Dominant.


End file.
